El'toraya
by MP - Mary Contrary
Summary: These are the voyages of the starship El'Toraya.
1. Chapter 1

**Vulcan**  
><strong>City of Gol<strong>  
><strong>(367 AD)<strong>

S'Task stared out over the city walls at the unforgiving sands beyond. At hand to his left his old master, Surak, waited patiently for his response. S'Task considered his answer at his leisure, knowing well enough that he lacked any hope of persuading his elder.

Surely Surak had already come to believe that he'd succumbed to emotion, rather than having mastered it. Hence his coming personally to demand an accounting from his student for his recent actions.

"Master." S'Task began, at last. "I understand what I have done must seem puzzling to you. But have I not embraced all that you have taught me? And followed your teachings to the best of my ability? Even from the first days?"

"I will agree that you have, S'Task." Surak said. "Yet I find now I am unable to reconcile this with your recent decisions. You have been my most valued student, serving always as an example for any who wished to learn The Way. Indeed, as many have come to The Way by your example as by my own."

S'Task allowed himself a small smile at that. If only to affirm to his master that the rumors he'd heard about him weren't far from the truth. Still, it was gratifying that Surak at least had granted him the possibility that there was some logic behind his recent decisions.

"No, master." S'Task said. "Some have seen me as an example to follow, I will acknowledge. But you have become a near mystical personage in the mind's of our people these days. Especially after this latest incident concerning you, some weeks ago. But your followers are your own, aptly named 'followers of Surak'…even 'The Way' has become 'The Way _of Surak'_."

S'Task gestured behind them then, at the vast columns of men and armored vehicles massed around the city. At the military encampments within its gates. An army gathering now not for another strike against invading Orions…that war had already been won…but gathered instead against their own nation. The people these warriors had once sworn their lives to defend. The people they'd lost to Surak, conquered by an entirely new thing never before wielded as a weapon. At least not by one Vulcan people against another.

One against which no defense could hold. A weapon called "peace".

S'Task nodded pointedly at the groups of soldiers who'd gathered to watch them below. Who, rather than scattering about, forming loose, random crowds, had chosen to form ranks instead. They were soldiers, after all.

Well disciplined and well trained soldiers, who understood and appreciated the need for order.

"Even these men, these warriors…driven by emotion to do, certainly…have come to see _you_, not so much me." He said. "They have already heard what happened. Do you know many of them have desired strongly to kill you? But now none would dare try. They suspect your Way may be true. That the gods themselves might strike _them _down instead, for daring raise a hand against what must be a _holy _truth, considering your recent miracle."

"There was no mystical significance to the incident, S'Task." Surak said. "Or if there were, then it lay in the universe following the laws of logic that guide it. If I hold any power at all, it is logic alone. I did not die because I did not despair and chose instead to live."

S'Task snorted, again freely allowing an emotional display, however sleight, in the presence of his master…who, he then realized, continued still to say nothing at all concerning it.

"Regardless." He said. "To them it is indeed of great mystical significance. You were shot several times. Stabbed as many more times. Struck by rocks repeatedly as well, I have heard. And yet you did not die, continuing instead to preach peace, tolerance and, above all else, logic, even on your knees. As if the very universe…as if the gods themselves…spoke through you, protected and strengthened you. And here you are today, now healed and very much alive. No Vulcan would ignore such a thing, dismiss it as…mere fortunate chance, nor merely any act of Vulcan will, as you seem to expect them to."

"S'Task." Surak said. "I begin to suspect you are attempting to deviate from the subject. And yet I must doubt this, as this method could only be an attempt to appeal to pride as the means of distraction. You know I would not allow myself to be provoked in that manner and so there must be a point you are attempting to illustrate. I recommend you do so more directly and trust that I will discern it. If necessary, you may expound further afterward, should I fail to perceive."

S'Task chuckled now, even as he realized his continued attempts to provoke a response were nothing more than desperate attempts to gain some illusion of control over his master. And clearly indicative of some measure of contempt for him as well. A slightly troubling realization, but his new understanding of emotion and reason recognized the behavior, categorized it appropriately as the expression of fear that it was, and so regained control of it easily.

"Master, I seek to illustrate to you that however great and wise I might seem to some, it is only through my progress along the path that you have already forged. And so, as long as I follow your path, I can never be seen as greater than you."

"I perceive your point." Surak said. "And as you have spoken directly, then I will do so as well. I have to come here to discover if you have deviated from The Way, S'Task. And in light of this point you have established, I will ask first if it is pride that has caused you to stumble."

S'Task shook his head. "Master, I say to you that I have not stumbled. And yet I have left The Way. At least, from the path you have forged toward that unattainable perfection."

"And you believe you have found another path, S'Task?" Surak asked. "If so, then let us reason together now. Convince me your new way is superior or concede that it is not. If we both walk toward the same destination, then let us walk together."

"I wish that it could be so, master." S'Task said, regret clearly evident in his voice. "But I have seen in these green-skinned invaders from the stars a truth you have failed to see. And in it, the failure of your Way."

"Enlighten me, student." Surak said. "Can the master not learn from his student?"

"Not my master." S'Task said. "Or perhaps not this student. You believe that peace is the foundation upon which the universe lies. But I have found this to be the failure of your way. There is no peace at the foundations of the universe. There is only chaos."

"Not so, S'Task." Surak chided. "And you know this well. Together we have seen the truth of this even in the sands of…"

"Forgive my interruption, master." S'Task said. "But you would speak of Vulcan sands and Vulcan nature. You would speak, in short, of Vulcan and your observations of the universe through her harsh lens. But I have seen the universe from up there."

S'Task pointed sharply to the heavens. "There I see the universe as it is. Not from the sands of Vulcan but from the very foundation upon which even Vulcan lies. And there, in that dark space, there is chaos. And while here you can only see our people, our land and our Way, out there are other people, other ways. Do you believe that your Way can reach even the dark spaces out there and bring order from it, master?"

Surak considered a moment before speaking.

"S'Task. You have seen what our followers have accomplished." Surak said. "Even in the most violent and bloodied lands of our people, logic and peace have won out. The Way has called only a few _katra _out of the madness, wherever the Way is taught, but that is enough. Even one is enough. One _katra _calls to another, and two call to two more, and so forth. Even as the universe called to me, so it calls…"

"_Our _land, _our _people, master." S'Task said, bitterly. "But I do not speak of our land or our people. Nor our blood or our sands. I speak of the dark nothingness beyond Vulcan. The black foundation that infinite worlds rest upon. Vulcan is but one such world. And the place from whence these green-skins come, yet another. How have you not yet considered the infinity of the universe, not merely as an object through which the law of logic operates, but as the black nest of chaotic life that it is?"

"I always suspected that there were indeed other worlds beyond Vulcan, S'Task." Surak said. "And when the Orions came, logic dictated that there must be other worlds even beyond theirs. They themselves have affirmed this. But does this not illustrate the order of the universe? There is a village here, near your army. And another beyond that hill to the west. And so, beyond Vulcan are other worlds of people, out among the stars. And other worlds and villages beyond them. That is order, S'Task. A predictable order, as one would expect from an ordered, logical universe."

"And that is where you fail, master." S'Task insisted. "You continue to see all of the universe as Vulcan. All people as _Vulcan _people."

"And I am wise to do so." Surak said. "You yourself acknowledge the truth of this. You have called these brothers and sisters of yours beyond the stars 'people'. Though you do not know them, have never met them, you call them 'people'. If they are 'people' then they are _your _people as surely as all Vulcans are your people."

"My brothers and sisters in the next village do not possess weapons that melt men as easily as they melt rock." S'Task said. "Nor vessels that travel the stars as easily as men run across the sands. And perhaps there is a nation beyond this city, a Vulcan nation in the distant sands beyond here. Perhaps those Vulcans have a gun that fires faster, or more accurately, or with greater power than those that might be found in this city or in the village beyond this hill…but nothing that peace and wisdom cannot defeat in time. You have proven that time and again. No Vulcan army can stand against your Way, just as no rock on all of Vulcan can stand forever against the wind and sand. Vulcan is finite and logic is infinite."

"Then I confess I cannot perceive the failure of the Way." Surak said. "It would seem you establish the truth of it the more you speak against it."

"The people of Vulcan, even of the farthest nations, none of them possess a weapon that can defeat The Way." S'Task said, grimly. "But we know now that there are people beyond even them. Nations beyond them, on other worlds. Infinite worlds and infinite peoples…_beyond _Vulcan. And your Way will fail against them. It is inevitable. It cannot stand against an infinite chaos, just as the rock cannot stand against the wind and sand forever."

"S'Task…"Surak began.

"No, master." S'Task said, pointing at the encampment below. "_There_, that army, that vast encampment of warriors, even those that stand in awe and fear of you now, _they _defeated the Green Ones. And they took their weapons away from them. They have thrown down the guns that could not defeat _your _Way and taken up the green-skin's weapons. Can your Way defeat them _now_, master?"

"It can, S'Task." Surak assured. "And it will. How have you lost faith in what you have seen yourself, so many times? The Way will endure, against all chaos. Eventually. It is truth, and so, impossible to defeat."

"You have won many people with that assurance, master." S'Task said. "Even me. We are the children of the _vhorani_, born here on Vulcan so that we might be forged, made worthy of paradise. You say that it is through logic that we are to achieve this. But even Vulcan herself denies this claim. And the infinite chaos of the universe has confirmed your folly. And so we see, if Vulcan is the forge then we are the hammer and the universe, infinity, our anvil."

S'Task turned fully to face the army below. The crowd of witnesses that had already grown twice as large as they'd talked. Those who'd come to see the two great teachers face off. To see whether they reconciled with one another…or not.

"I think you are close to wisdom, master." S'Task said. "Our emotions are indeed our great weakness. One which our own harsh world has exploited mercilessly for many ages. And we have exploited one another all the more, turned against one another time and time again. Always to a consistently bitter and bloody end. You have rightly discerned that emotion is the exact weakness that Vulcan strives to temper within us. Even now we flail at the edge of that same precipice, only now it is not emotion that has driven us there…it is you and I that have done so."

"You need only step away, S'Task." Surak said. "Step away with me. There is truth here and the only obstacle to it is ourselves. Step away with me and we will have already overcome it."

"No, master. The obstacle here is _you_." S'Task said. "Reason and discipline is the Way, not peace. Peace is the unattainable perfection we seek, not the path to it. Peace is in _Vorta Vor _and we will not have it until we _earn _that place. We cannot enter there until we master ourselves. Not by driving the weakness of emotion into the core of our being, to fester and rot from within, but by bringing it into subservience. Into submission. Truly to _master _it."

"Logic is The Way, S'Task." Surak argued. "Logic leads us to peace. Emotion rejects…"

"No, master." S'Task said. "And again you show your failure. Reason is The Way. Reason leads us to logic. Logic describes the path to peace. Peace is the unattainable perfection. _That _is the truth. Our emotions are a broken tool that we must _reforge_, rather than bury in the sands."

Surak was silent for a time, considering his former student. And it was clear S'Task had indeed left the Way…but what path he'd chosen exactly continued to elude Surak. As what role he expected his former master to play in it.

"S'Task, why have you called me here?" Surak asked. "And surely I say you have called me. I know now that you have elected to amass this army at least partly so that I might come today and challenge you. What is it that you would have of me?"

S'Task observed his old master for a time. Long enough that Surak could see the sorrow and regret in his eyes. And that, in truth, partly as an intentional provocation, though S'Task recognized and utilized it for his own benefit now.

"Surak." S'Task said. "I had intended to call you here to persuade you of something I had decided. A plan I have since abandoned. I have been forced to reject your Way…or at least the Way as you understand it…and had intended to lead my people, and this army, away from Vulcan. There is an infinite universe out there and as much room for my people as any other. I could not accept that your people and mine should ever oppose one another. Rather, I believed that it would be better that your people be as one, without division. That my people would go away and find a new place of their own. Where we do not so readily represent opposition to you and your…'truth'."

"But I have changed my mind, Surak. Indeed, I have remembered what you taught me. There _are_ no other people. There are no 'your people', nor 'my people'. I accept even that those among the stars are my own. Even the Green Ones are my brothers. And so I must accept that it would be illogical to leave my kin behind on Vulcan, laboring under teachings that, however close they may be to the truth, are nonetheless false. Even as I bring the Way…the _true _Way…to the stars."

"I see." Surak said. "So you have called me here to justify your decision to make war."

S'Task chuckled again. "Ah, no, Surak. I know well there is no such justification that you would accept. Rather, I am confident you will do what your logic dictates."

"And what is that?"

"I intend that your 'way' be driven from our people." S'Task said. "We have the technology of the Green Ones. We have taken to space easily enough, once faced with the necessity. One day we will understand their warp technology as well and travel beyond our own star. But we cannot leave our brothers behind, misguided by your mistaken teachings of pacifism. How many of these men have died to save Vulcan from the Orions? Even as you and your followers resisted only with words?"

S'Task faced his old master again, more stoically now. Now granting him at least the respect of controlling his emotions in his presence.

"Surak, I have learned that your teachings, while close to the truth, are nonetheless false. Indeed they are destructive. I cannot be persuaded to accept any peace that allows your Way to be spread further among the Vulcan people. Not now that I have come to understand what this infinite universe surrounding us truly represents. Both an infinite opportunity to grow and an infinite threat to our existence. So, tell me then, my former master, what does your Way insist you do now?"

"If it were as you say, S'Task, then you would have called me here not to reason together, but to kill me before these warriors of yours." Surak asserted.

"Indeed." S'Task said, regretfully, as he drew the Orion phaser from his belt.

Surak raised an eyebrow at the weapon, obviously not truly believing S'Task intended violence until then.

"S'Task." Surak warned. "Surely you must know that your actions, if you continue on the path you have chosen, will condemn Vulcan to yet more generations of war and murder? Even now, when the war you threaten is the only threat that we face? Vulcan can only now, for the first time in all of recorded history, truly claim peace. Perhaps by killing me before your men you might lend some perception of credibility to your philosophy…but at what terrible price?"

"I do understand what I do today, Surak." S'Task said. "I predict Vulcan will bathe in blood again for a time. Perhaps for many centuries. But my Way is strong and it will prevail. In time, when order is restored, Vulcan will be stronger than ever before. Much as you have hoped for her, in fact. United and prepared to face the trials that await us among the stars, as I now realize the gods had always intended."

Surak said nothing further, having examined the matter thoroughly. So he had already accepted the inevitable. At peace with his fate.

"And in accordance with your Way, your only option now is to die a martyr." S'Task said. "In the vain hope that your memory will preserve your teachings in the minds of the Vulcan people. So that, should my Way come to a brutal end, as you would predict, they will remember you and continue then as you have taught them."

Surak remained calm as S'Task aimed the weapon at his head.

"I regret that your death must establish the failure of your Way, Surak." S'Task said.

"My most beloved student, at this moment I regret only that I have failed you." Surak said.

S'Task hesitated for only a breath, before smiling fondly. "I do not regret your failure, my old friend. Indeed, it has brought me enlightenment and I thank you for it."

S'Task depressed the trigger of the alien weapon.

And Surak died.

When his men below responded a moment later, S'Task was filled with pride. They did not howl madly or scream with bloodlust. Rather, they simply saluted, in perfect unison, and issued a single, fierce, cheer.

"_Hail S'Task!"_

Heart-felt, yes. Emotional, most certainly. But entirely controlled, channeled perfectly into the hardened resolve they would need for the bloody war that lay ahead of them.

He had trained them well.

Discipline tames emotion. Emotion provides strength. Strength achieves the dictates of reason.

_That _was the Way of S'Task.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulcan**  
><strong><em>Pla-mazhiv <em>Province**

**(2105 AD)**

A young Vulcan girl, perhaps as young as twelve by Human standards, stood on the highest dune beyond her family compound. The handwritten composition she studied, and had studied for most of the morning, represented perhaps the most important undertaking of her life.

Secondary to the looming _kahs-wan_, one might assume. But at the moment, to her, it was indeed of the greatest relevance. Having been chosen to lead the chant in the coming education center's public performance, it represented her first official pronouncement of any sort as a representative of her clan.

Not to mention, her classmates were quite aware that she had been chosen to lead the chant entirely due to who her father was. It was the official commencement of that particular Space Command undertaking that the dedication was intended to acknowledge. Of which her father, not at all incidentally, was to serve as administrator.

Which made her choice for the performance hardly fair, nor indicative of any individual talent. And so it behooved her to perform exceptionally, or risk alienating what few pseudo-familial attachments she'd managed to form among them. And, of course, shaming the clan.

Her voice was firm then, and steady. Her cadence precise, betraying no emotion beyond what was required by the piece. The purpose, and the aesthetic, of the chant relying on displaying only and perfectly those emotions that were intended. At the exact moments, to the exact degree and for exactly as long as they were intended.

"_Proceeding from there to here, the road has been long.  
><em>_Our time approaches, though the road has been long.  
><em>_The wind changes, suggesting a more positive environment, and there are no further obstacles before us.  
><em>_Others will no longer restrain us. Indeed, we will not be restrained._

_For we possess reason and logic.  
><em>_We will go where they lead us.  
><em>_Maintaining possession of these, we can accomplish significant ends.  
><em>_Holding fast to them, no other will bend or break us.  
><em>_We can extend our reach to the stars, holding to reason and logic._

_Indeed, the night has been long, in our endeavor to discern the path…"_

"T'Pol?" A voice called out behind her.

She turned her head in acknowledgement as he approached.

"Yes, father?"

"You have practiced for most of the morning." He said, coming to stand over her. "Are you not confident that you have mastered the chant?"

T'Pol frowned. "No, father. I desire perfection."

"Perfection is unattainable, T'Pol." He chided, raising a finger to emphasize this wisdom.

"By the wisdom of S'Task, the pursuit of perfection strengthens character, stabilizes reason and…"

"Yet the pursuit of perfection provokes frustration and despair." He said. "Certainly in one so young as you. As I perceive is already the case."

T'Pol's frown deepened. "I do not want the others to hate me."

"That is understandable. But I think you underestimate your friends. Or perhaps overestimate them."

"Perhaps." She said, unconvinced.

"Come. We will put your practice to rest for a moment." He said, gently removing the notebook from her hand, even as he stroked her hair.

"Are you departing now?" She asked, with both dread and pride.

"Soon enough." He said. "But first, I would share breakfast with my daughter. It will be many months before I am able to see my most beautiful one again. I would prefer to carry that moment with me."

T'Pol fell against him, hugging him fiercely. "I will miss you, father!"

He smiled and returned her affection, though more precisely and with greater consideration. "And I you, daughter."

But he did not correct her unbridled emotion. Not today.

"The ship will occupy you for many decades." She said, quietly.

"It will deprive me of you for only a few months, however." He said. "Following that, I will have more time to devote myself properly to guiding your maturation."

"I wish that you did not go." She said. "But if you must, then I wish you could complete this project more expeditiously."

"The Humans require lengthy and consistent demonstration that we pose no threat to their concerns, if they are to acknowledge it is our time to progress. And so we must move forward with care."

"I _hate _them!"

"And what must we do with hate, my daughter?"

T'Pol sighed slightly. "Channel it into a greater resolve and dedication, in order to increase our strength, promote the mastery of emotion and achieve victory over that which opposes us."

Her father stroked her hair again. "Very good, T'Pol. Continue in such wisdom and you will excel in all that you do."

"I will, father."

"Now, come. We will have our time together while we may. And we will discuss what duties will be left to you while I am away."

* * *

><p><strong>Vulcan interface, above the Plains of Gol<strong>

**(50 years later)**

The object broke atmosphere quietly at first, only just now encountering anything that might resist with friction enough to create audible sound. If there had been anyone at hand that might hear it. But it's intrusion was noticed only by a few relatively primitive Vulcan monitoring systems, all of whom dismissed it as one of many hundreds of meteors that impacted the atmosphere daily.

Nevertheless it was tracked and its trajectory logged. Even as it sloughed off the accumulated dust and ice it had picked up on its journey, burned clean by the heat that same friction had generated. Until at last the clearly artificial nature of its construction began to be revealed. But by then it had pierced the upper atmosphere and driven through into the lower. Directly above the moisture farming plains of the house of V'Shet.

Tamel, the fifth son of V'Shet, detected the strange whistling sound above, once the object had come within range. And true to the disciplines both his father and his compulsory military service had honed in him, he reacted not with the challenging scream and bared fangs his instincts demanded. Rather, he twirled about gracefully, the rifle otherwise carried to deal with threatening wildlife brought smoothly to bear.

And his teeth bared. With a warning growl. But only just enough to return a proper threat to whatever might be threatening him. As he'd been taught.

Being still quite well possessed of reason and alert enough to assess the situation, he was able to discern quickly that the perceived threat was nothing of the sort. Merely a meteorite or other such object falling from the sky. Hardly unheard of and, indeed, quite interesting. Potentially valuable, in fact, as the Science Directorate paid some small reward for such things.

Naturally, once the object impacted to the east, he was already hiking in that direction. Not only to satisfy his curiosity but to ensure no damage been done the equipment busily gathering water out there.

And so, he was able to examine the object, realize somewhat its importance and notify the proper authorities well within the hour.

* * *

><p><strong>VCS Orbital Shipyard Four<strong>  
><strong>Vulcan orbit <strong>

T'Pol examined the outer hull of the ship through the forward port of the maintenance shuttle. As they moved forward beneath it, she continued to check off points of interest on the visual inspection form of the PADD she held. So far noting little worthy of concern.

Beside her, the Chief Engineer of the vessel guided the shuttle and likewise conducted her own examination. In case there might be something T'Pol missed.

"Port hull inspection conducted yesterday confirms nothing requiring further maintenance, captain." She said.

"As expected." T'Pol replied, still focused intently on her inspection.

"Many are concerned, however, that the color scheme will not provoke a receptive response from the Humans."

T'Pol spared T'Sen a sneer. "If I were to expend some effort, I may be able to care slightly what the Humans find receptive. Grey promotes underestimation and suggests no threat. Both wise to cultivate from any we may encounter in space. The Humans included."

T'Sen snorted with humor. Just enough to be considered appropriate.

"Here." T'Pol said, indicating the upcoming section of forward hull plating. "These sections were expected to buckle under stress tests. You have concluded your examination there?"

"Indeed, captain. Structural scans indicate adequate stress resistance. No notable damage."

T'Pol nodded. "That is good. Perhaps we can convince…"

"_Maintenance shuttle three, Command. Respond."_

T'Sen triggered the communication bar quickly. "Maintenance Shuttle Three responding."

"_Return to dock. Captain T'Pol is to report to the Science Directorate immediately."_

"Acknowledged, Command."

T'Sen turned to the captain, who could only arch an eyebrow curiously in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vulcan Science Directorate**  
><strong>Research Observation Room 213<strong>

Chairman V'Las observed the alien device through the window before him. Several Vulcan technicians, dressed in sterile suits, busied themselves testing and examining the device within the other room as he observed. Though not as versed in the various relevant sciences as many of the others in the room with him, he could perceive that it was obviously a probe of some sort. A rather primitive one, consisting of little more than a parabolic dish, to which a variety of electronics had been attached at odd angles.

Easily recognizable for what it was. The Science Directorate had utilized similar probes in it's infancy, prior to the recovery of lost intra-system spacecraft technologies. But this probe was not Vulcan. So the most logical question to address would be, whose was it? What was its origin? Followed by, what was it doing _here_?

T'Ves, of course, was at hand to address precisely those questions. As the Science Directorate's spokesman, it fell to him to translate the often indecipherable techno babble of the Directorate's scientists into something representatives of other agencies could understand.

Including the Human agents in the room; General Hanson and Ambassador Johns, as well as their own small entourage.

"Our tests indicate it is very old." T'Ves reported. "In excess of fifty thousand years. And yet still surprisingly capable of atmospheric entry, considering it survived Vulcan entry more or less intact."

"And in no way originating from our system?" V'Las asked. "Perhaps the product of an ancient Vulcan space exploration attempt, knowledge of which has not been recovered? Or an Orion device, abandoned during the Orion Wars?"

"Indeed not. Tracking the recorded trajectory of the probe by near space threat sensors, as well as orbital stellar observation platforms, establish clearly that it entered our system from a point well beyond."

The Military Command chairman, General K'vok, spoke. "No determination has been made as to its origin then? From what system or world it hails?"

"In fact, its origin _has _been determined. But not solely by means of our own. Rather, the device itself bore data that clearly identifies it's system of origin. As well as a surprising amount of detailed information concerning the home world and species responsible for its deployment."

"Let me guess." General Hanson said, stepping forward. "Something attached to or within the probe. With various recordings, messages and probably a detailed map intended as an invitation to whomever might come across it. Am I right?"

T'Ves nodded slightly. "Indeed. A plaque mounted on the exterior of the probe, inscribed with essentially that, utilizing binary code to…"

"Johns." General Hanson said, already ignoring both T'Ves and every other Vulcan in the room. "Any of this sound familiar to you?"

"If you mean the Voyager probes, then yes." He grinned. "I expected some kind of gold disc to show up in a minute."

"Fifty thousand years is still pretty quick to get here at the speeds this thing would have traveled." Hanson said. "If it was only designed to examine its own home system, that is."

"You think it might have been _intended _for interstellar flight?" Ambassador Johns wondered.

The rear portal of the room opened, allowing Captain T'Pol and Admiral Soren to arrive. T'Ves paused slightly as they entered the room, obviously waiting to bring them into the discussion before asserting himself into it again.

"The data recovered clearly indicates Tau 1 Eridani as the probe's point of origin." He said. "And the fourth planet orbiting the star as the home world in question."

"And what do we know of Tau 1 Eridani?" T'Pol asked, stepping forward to get a better look at the probe on the other side of the observation window.

"Very little." T'Ves said. "Having so far proven unable to convince Earth's oversight committee to allow a long-ranged probe of our own to examine the system."

"Nor to simply offer the information itself." T'Pol said, turning to glance over the Humans present. "Despite that information likely being commonly available to every other space faring species. And to their own school children."

"There's nothing there." Ambassador Johns offered. "It's been thoroughly explored. No signs of intelligence life, nor remains of any such. We don't even retain a presence there."

"Because there is nothing _profitable _there, I presume." T'Pol said, sneering ever so slightly.

"_Captain_…" Ambassador Johns said, somewhat disapproving.

Then relenting. Mollifying. "Well, yes, Captain T'Pol. Nothing worth the expense required."

T'Pol looked to T'ves. "I assume recorded trajectories confirm this?"

"Indeed. Both our own recordings and the data recovered from the probe indicate Tau Eridani I as the point of origin. Further, video recordings extracted from the binary code, though crude, offer further evidence of this. Background images of the night sky from the surface of the fourth planet, as an example."

"Like the Ambassador said. There's nothing there." General Hanson reasserted. "No sentient species, anyway. Or any sign there ever was one."

"I assume you were briefed on Tau Eridani, in preparation for this meeting?" T'Pol asked.

"No." Hanson shrugged.

"Of course." Ambassador Johns said, simultaneously.

T'Pol waited a moment. For the General to frown at the Ambassador. And the Ambassador to realize what he'd confirmed.

"I see." She said.

"Am I to understand the Earth government was aware of the probe's point of origin prior to this meeting?" V'Las demanded, clearly expressing mild outrage.

Ambassador Johns at least had the presence of mind to say nothing this time. Leaving it to Hanson to answer.

"Yes." Hanson said, begrudgingly. After some pause. "Overwatch picked up the probe on reentry. Or entry, as the case may be. Wasn't hard to review our passive sensor logs and track the trajectory."

"Then the question becomes…" Admiral Soren said. "Why were you instructed to discourage acceptance of Tau Eridani I as the point of origin?"

General Hanson frowned, becoming angry.

"Nothing _nefarious_, Admiral. As I've said, more than once already as I recall, _there's nothing there_. No indigenous sentient life, no ruins of past civilization or even so much as an abandoned research station. It's just not possible that this probe was constructed and launched by anyone living in that system. _Because no one lives there_."

"A fact we could have easily established ourselves." T'Pol growled.

"Not near so easily as having simply been told." Hanson snapped back.

"And yet you specifically avoided doing so." T'Pol pounced.

The two glared at one another. The tension in the room mounting quickly.

"Excuse me, but this isn't very productive…" Ambassador Johns attempted.

"Indeed it is not." T'Pol said. Then turned to Chairman V'Las.

"We can have _El'toraya _prepared to depart in four hours. And can arrive in Tau Eridani I in one week."

"We can have a survey and exploratory task force on site in two days." Hanson said.

"Thank you, General. That won't be required." T'Pol said, seething.

"Captain T'Pol." V'Las said. "I believe the High Command should decide that."

"Then decide it." T'Pol snapped.

And now T'Pol and V'Las glared at one another.

_"Somebody got her panties in a bunch pretty quick_." Someone said. In English Standard, on the Human side of the room.

T'Pol spared a casual glance in that direction, to determine the identity of that one. The yellow haired MACO officer in the far corner.

"I believe it would not be logical to make rash decisions in this regard." V'Las said, coldly.

"Then I would suggest a calmly arrived upon, rational decision to deploy the _El'toraya_." T'Pol said. "Take your time, Chairman."

"That is quite enough, Captain." Admiral Soren said.

"No." T'Pol insisted instantly. "One hundred years is quite enough. Forty-seven official delays by Earth Oversight is quite enough. The death of my father is quite enough. And the enduring patience of the Vulcan people throughout all of these things is quite enough."

General Hanson tugged his cap from his belt, preparing to don it once he'd left the building. Clearly intending to leave.

"I can see you folks have some things to discuss." He said. "We'll leave you to it. But you can expect Oversight won't offer their approval on moving the _El'toraya's _launch date up a whole six months, captain."

"Both unfortunate and irrelevant." T'Pol remarked, her eyes still locked on Chairman V'Las.

The Humans, as a group, left the room. Only Ambassador Johns showing any reluctance in doing so.

Once they were gone Chairman V'Las sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"You were unnecessarily blunt and provocative, captain."

"Then it would seem I was successful in my endeavor."

Chairman V'Las stared for a moment.

Then turned to Admiral Soren, snorting in amusement. "Once again I find myself in approval of your choice to captain the _El'toraya_, Admiral. Make your preparations. I will ensure High Command reaches the logical conclusion swiftly."

And with that, he departed. Leaving Soren alone with T'Pol.

After a lengthy silence between the two…

"Much rests upon you now, T'Pol." He said.

But she said nothing, turning to observe the alien probe in the room beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

**_El'toraya  
><em>VSC Orbital Shipyard Four**

"What is the difference between a Human and a large pile of excrement?" T'Sen asked, reaching to heft another crate from the cargo shuttle.

"One may become accustomed to the odor of the pile?" Skoval asked, receiving the crate in turn to pile it on the sled.

T'Sen eyed him critically, frowning. "You have heard that one before." She decided.

"I have. As well as the one regarding the maintenance of light fixtures."

T'Sen snorted. "Very well. Perhaps my collection of hysterical narratives is not up to the task." She returned her attention to the shuttle, claiming another crate to pass on.

Skoval eyed the labels on the last three crates he had loaded, then glanced over at the one coming his way. Receiving it, he grimaced openly. "The majority of these are tagged for the Humans." He said.

"Inspiring my last attempt." T'Sen said. "The odor lingers. Have you noticed?"

Skoval sniffed the air before him. "Not until now. My olfactory senses are not as acute as yours. Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

T'Sen smiled wickedly for a short moment, then returned to her work.

"It is extremely inefficient to leave the _El'toraya _to rely on manual cargo transportation, rather than grant access to subspace matter transporter technologies." She grumbled.

"One of many methods the Humans have chosen to express their disagreement."

"Engineering duties would have benefited from the ability to transport materials on and off the ship rapidly and with ease." T'Sen said. "Have your own areas of responsibility been hampered by the many withdrawals of Earth Overwatch's previously assured support?"

Skoval grunted slightly, receiving the heaviest of the crates so far. A tightly packed collection of chemical components for the Science department, at least.

"One could argue that the ability to transport security officers in such a manner would have been beneficial to my department."

T'Sen arched an eyebrow in surprise. "I would not think you comfortable with being transported in such a manner."

"Were it required to transport myself or my men to another ship, then it is likely we would be doing so in order to engage in hostilities. And so my concerns would be more properly devoted to that danger, rather than to any discomfort regarding the manner of transportation."

The two continued unloading, exchanging and loading the crates from the shuttle. Until Skoval noticed T'Sen had stopped, deep in thought for a moment.

He waited, allowing her some time.

"What does it suggest to find your mate exerting himself, gasping for breath and calling your name with desperation?" She asked.

Skoval squinted. The obvious answer would clearly not be the correct one…

"I do not know." He said.

"That you must tighten your grip on his throat."

Skoval considered that. Then laughed loudly for a moment.

Grinning, he nodded to T'Sen. "That is very good."

T'Sen nodded back, satisfied. Then returned to unloading the shuttle.

* * *

><p>T'Pol sat at her desk, scrolling through the various video recordings recovered from the probe. Having been deeply encoded in binary, however complex it may have been, the recordings were of fairly low quality and lacked color or depth. Nevertheless they remained fascinating.<p>

The people were largely what one would expect. Nothing especially unusual. They were humanoid, like every other they had come into contact with in space. The architecture present in the background of many of the videos was aesthetically pleasing. The aliens themselves seemed to display all appropriate emotional responses to various situations and stimuli. Physical representations and basic biological data included in the binary coding suggested nothing unusual. Even the tools they used and the devices they availed themselves of seemed equivalent to what Vulcan had possessed at roughly the same technological level.

The world depicted was a M-class planet and the data concerning that environment established that it was perfectly suited for life. It would certainly have been chosen as the logical first site for colonization, especially considering its proximity to the home world.

The mystery remained, though, where that world had gone. The planet currently occupying the fourth orbit of Tau Eridani 1, according to the information relinquished by Earth Overwatch at least, clearly was not the one depicted here.

The door chimed across the room.

"Enter." T'Pol said, still reviewing the data before her.

As she entered, T'Pol could easily sense T'Sen's agitation. She was purposely projecting it, in the attempt to prepare her captain for whatever she intended to discuss.

T'Pol tapped the console, closing the file for now. "Yes, T'Sen. What is your concern?"

"I question the logic of allowing Human military officers to take part in this mission."

T'Pol nodded. "And you are right to do so. Nevertheless, it would seem the High Command has found logic in exercising their authority in that regard. And theirs is superior to ours."

T'Sen arched an eyebrow in response to that.

"Excuse me." T'Pol said. "I should have been more specific. Their authority is superior, not necessarily their logic."

T'Sen smirked. "Indeed."

After a moment, T'Sen relaxed her stance and looked around the room casually. Expressing her intention to speak informally.

"It seems we are approaching two hours beyond our estimated ready status." She said.

T'Pol relaxed as well, taking advantage of her chair's ergonomic design. "The Humans are late reporting in."

T'Sen nodded. "Yet another expression of disapproval?"

"Perhaps." T'Pol said. "Or perhaps they are merely inefficient."

"Which would not bode well for any hypothetical hope of their contributing to the mission's success. Nor in working productively with a Vulcan crew."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow of her own now. "It is my intention that they contribute to, and work productively with, nothing at all."

T'Sen eyed her speculatively. It was no surprise to her that the captain disagreed with the Human additions to the crew. But that she might specifically act to discourage their involvement…

"Captain, while I find the sentiment agreeable, I am concerned that High Command might respond negatively to any…"

The door chimed.

They both turned to regard it dispassionately.

Taking a moment to affirm, with a glance, that T'Sen was prepared to greet the disagreeable additions to the crew, T'Pol addressed the door.

"Enter." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**_El'toraya  
><em>VSC Orbital Shipyard Four**

The door opened, the yellow haired MACO officer entering briskly to present himself before her without delay.

The same Human responsible for the public remarks concerning her underwear earlier, interestingly.

His steps were economical, he did not pause to examine the interior of the room and he spared T'Sen not so much as a glance. Nor did his facial expression or movements convey anything beyond efficiency and attention.

"My orders, ma'am." He said, extending a PADD to her. "Confirming the formal transfer of myself and my unit to your command, as of 0800 hours. Reporting for duty."

T'Pol stepped around the desk to stand before the Human. Accepting the PADD, she gave it a cursory examination before placing it on the desk behind her.

The Human immediately altered his stance to the "at ease" position she'd seen many others of his ilk adopt before. Intended to convey attention while granting a modicum of personal comfort.

"Your orders specify 0800, Major." T'Pol said, coldly. "It is not currently 0800. In fact, it is 0946, precisely."

"Yes, ma'am." He said. "_UES Harkens _was delayed at…"

"That is not my concern." She interrupted. "Am I to expect similar delays to effect your punctuality in the future?"

"No, ma'am."

"Encouraging." She said. "We will see if you can hold to that. I have reviewed your jacket and those of your subordinates. I must admit that I find myself at a loss for how best to utilize your unit."

The Human remained silent. Attentive, ready to respond, but offering nothing independently.

So she waited. Staring.

"Permission to speak, ma'am?" He asked.

"That would be preferable."

"As a MACO first contact guard unit, we have extensive experience in both first contact and general survey situations. The special training and educational achievements of my men, indicated on the reports forwarded to you, should reflect that. As well as Starfleet's intention that we were to serve in an advisory and EVA support capacity."

"_El'toraya _is an exploratory vessel, Major." T'Pol said. "As such, it is fully outfitted with all pertinent personnel, chosen specifically to address these same projected needs. Including our security department."

"Yes, ma'am."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at the affirmation.

"You agree then that your unit's assignment to the _El'toraya _is superfluous and unnecessary?"

"I'm afraid I have no personal opinion on the matter, ma'am."

"And if you were ordered to adopt and express one?"

The Human hesitated, his eyes flickering slightly. Perhaps the first true expression he'd displayed so far.

"Then my opinion would be that my orders are to be followed without question and that both Starfleet and Military Assault Command Operations can be trusted to issue orders worthy of that."

And after a slight pause…"Ma'am."

T'Pol considered the man before her. And everything his behavior up to that point suggested.

"Very well." She said. "Your orders are received and acknowledged as authentic. However, I'm afraid the unexpected inclusion of your unit to our crew complement has resulted in a regrettable lack of personal quarters space sufficient to meet the need. You and your men will be required to bunk in the port cargo bay until further notice."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Additionally, our equipment allotment lacks portable bedding or any other accoutrement common to personal quarters. I grieve that your stay may prove exceedingly uncomfortable."

"Not a problem, ma'am. We'll break open some field gear."

"Likewise it seems Space Command has failed to take your presence into consideration when issuing food and personal hygiene supplies."

"We'll adapt, ma'am." He assured.

"Very good." She said. "Then you are dismissed. Sub-Commander T'Sen will escort you to the port cargo bay, where you may join your men until you are required. Should that requirement ever present itself."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you will follow me, Major Tucker." T'Sen, stepping over to meet him at the door.

"And excuse my failure." She said, extending her hand with a slight smile. "I should have welcomed you to the _El'toraya_."

Major Tucker regarded the hand for a moment, before returning his attention to T'Sen.

"If you'll pardon me, ma'am. Regulations are very clear concerning unnecessary or otherwise avoidable physical contact with Vulcan personnel."

T'Sen's smile faltered. "I was under the impression that Humans routinely touch hands as a form of greeting and mutual acknowledgment?"

"That's true, ma'am." He said. "And the gesture is appreciated. Thank you."

He nodded toward the door, his hands still folded at ease behind him.

"After you, ma'am."

* * *

><p>T'Sen left him at the door to the cargo bay, having long since found his company disagreeable. Entering, he found his men already in the process of distributing gear and doing their best to construct a field camp in the corner of the bay.<p>

His second, Sergeant Reed, jogged over the moment he appeared, in order to offer his report.

"Sir." He said, saluting.

Tucker nodded, offer a lazy return of his own.

"No bunks or furnishings available…"

"Yeah, cap'n said as much." Tucker frowned. "We have everything we need here?"

"Yes, sir." Malcolm confirmed. "Although we really haven't supplies enough to last more than a month, if we're going to be using them just to quarter ourselves."

"Well, let's hope we aren't here _that _damned long."

Malcolm smirked. "Yes, sir."

"And let's reiterate the 'no-touch' policy around here, Sergeant." Tucker said, frowning.

"Something happen, sir?"

Tucker jerked a thumb in the direction of cargo bay door. "The second, T'Sen. Tried to shake my hand in the captain's office. Might have as well have tried to stick her hand down my pants."

Malcolm nodded, grinning. "I'll knock a few heads together, sir. Make sure the point gets across."

"Outstanding. And you might be surprised to find the captain has no interest in utilizing our extensive expertise and experience, sergeant."

"Really, sir?" Malcolm said, putting on airs. "I'm quite shocked."

Tucker grinned. "Alright. So let's make sure we're as comfortable as we can get here. Looks like we'll be camping out for a couple of weeks."

The two walked over to join the other men and inspect their progress.

"Rather thoughtful for Command to provide us with a holiday, Major." Reed mused.

"Ain't it just?" Tucker grinned.

* * *

><p>T'Sen found the captain on the bridge, having finally been granted leave to prepare the <em>El'toraya <em>for departure.

As she approached, T'Pol spoke.

"It would seem your attempt to seduce the Major has faltered, Sub-Commander."

T'Sen smirked, returning the captain's humor.

"Hardly. It truly is a common form of expression among them. And I was curious."

"Curiosity is an exceedingly dangerous emotion, when not exercised with proper forethought, T'Sen." She warned.

T'Sen shrugged mildly. "But as often highly rewarding."

T'Pol snorted.

"Take your station, Sub-Commander." She nodded, then turned to the Communication Officer. "Inform VCS Control we are prepared to depart. Receive and confirm vectors."

"VCS Control already acknowledges ready status. Vectors received and confirmed."

"Very well. Depart at .2 impulse, Helm. Warp four once we've cleared traffic."

"Understood, captain." Helm responded, already working the console.

On the surface of Vulcan, the vast majority of the populace had found it logical and productive to devote several hours of their day to observing the live televised coverage of the _El'toraya's _departure.

And so, when the ship cleared the shipyard and leapt away at warp, precise and appropriate cheers of appreciation were audible in the streets of every city.


	6. Chapter 6

**_El'toraya  
><em>En route to Tau Eridani I**

Crewman Sten entered the port cargo bay with some difficulty. Though the crate proved not terribly heavy, it was nevertheless cumbersome when attempting to activate door controls without putting it down first.

The smell struck him immediately, catching him entirely off guard. But he was able to proceed forward after expelling his irritation and disgust with merely a grimace and mild growl. Once adjusted to the situation, he proceeded forward to elicit the attentions of the Humans within.

Finding them seated casually around an empty supply crate, several others of which they seemed to be employing as seats, he was surprised to find they were sharing a meal of some sort. When the Major noticed him, he continued to approach until he'd reached the maximum distance he deemed appropriate. And no further. Then deposited the crate on the floor and came to attention.

"Crewman Sten, Major." He identified himself.

Major Tucker took a moment, casting a quick assessing eye from head to toe. And noting his rank insignia.

"Crewman." Tucker nodded. "At ease. What can we do for yah?"

"A supply crate was improperly labeled, sir, causing an intolerable delay in it's proper assignment. I have elected to deliver it personally and request consideration in the punishment for this regrettable failure."

Tucker's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about, Crewman?"

"Uh, sir." Corporal Clemmons said.

"Hold on there, Crewman." Tucker said. "What, Clemmons?"

"It's a Vulcan thing, sir. You're not really supposed to punish him, though you could if it was warranted. Comes from back when a soldier could expect to…be made an example of."

"Like what?" Tucker asked.

"Well, a hundred years ago you'd probably just execute him if you were in a bad enough mood. Or have him flogged. Nowadays you're expected to just chew him out a bit. Maybe give him some kind of crap duty."

Tucker nodded, flicking a thumb from Sergeant Reed to the crate and sending him to fetch it. Which he promptly did.

"Thermal BDU's, Major." Reed said, once he'd identified the contents. "Socks, boots…cold climate gear."

"Anything missing or damaged?"

"No, sir."

"Outstanding." Tucker said, then turned his attention back to Crewman Sten. "Did you label this crate, Crewman?"

"I did not, Major. The label was applied at Space Command Central Supply…"

"Then have a nice day, Crewman. Get back to whatever you were doin'."

Crewman Sten nodded…but delayed departing for a moment, studying the scene before him.

"Need help finding the door, Crewman?"

"Excuse me, Major. But I am concerned. Is the food in the mess hall unsatisfactory? I noticed you seem to be consuming field rations of some sort. If the universal nature of such sustenance holds true, then I must assume they are not entirely agreeable in flavor."

Tucker smiled ruefully. "Well, it's not exactly porterhouse steak, if that's what you mean."

"Unfortunate. Still, if the food available in the mess is unsatisfactory then I would be compelled to inform the cook of that fact. I am certain he would prefer to be aware."

"We haven't been to the mess, so I couldn't say." Tucker said, dabbing regretfully at the mushy cornbread on his own meager plastic tray. "Seems High Command forgot to pack our lunches."

"I was under the impression most Vulcan dishes were palatable to Humans." Sten said. "Hence High Command's decision to simply increase standard food stores to accommodate."

Sten was mildly surprised to find the group of Humans all turning their attention sharply to him. All at once. Providing a rather disquieting intensity to the situation.

Sten's eyes shifted. Partly in case something _else _had occurred to attract their attention that he hadn't noticed. And partly to assure himself in which direction the exit lay.

"I kinda got the impression from the captain that you weren't issued anything for us to eat on this trip." Tucker said. Looking at Sten steadily.

"No traditionally Human food, nor anything originating on Earth." Sten said. "However, food stores for six additional crewmen were added to inventory prior to departure. I conducted the supply distribution myself, Major."

Tucker glowered. As his men shifted uncomfortably around the makeshift table.

"Well, is that right?" He said.

Sten raised an eyebrow slightly, considering the matter for a moment. Until he had confirmed that he was correct.

"Indeed." He reported.

* * *

><p>Captain T'Pol entered the mess, having proven unable to break away from her duties before now. She was starving and desired little more at the moment than the butter-broiled <em>mah-tor-pahlah <em>the current mess schedule promised.

She had snatched her tray from the pile and begun determining precisely what level of gluttony would no longer be conducive to her continued health…when she noticed the smell.

She was concerned at first that it was the meal itself responsible for the peculiar odor…but…

"_Captain on deck!"_

…the sound of several persons taking violently to their feet immediately behind her.

T'Pol spun and crouched slightly, slinging the single plate of _mah-tor-pahlah _she'd managed to secure across the room, wielding the tray now as an impromptu bludgeon. Snarling audibly and prepared to defend herself…

…from the four Humans standing stiffly at attention around the table she'd just walked by.

She glared for a moment. Long enough to process what had occurred and confirm the perceived threat resulted merely from the Humans in attendance being insufferably ignorant.

Lowering the tray, she straightened her posture and came fully erect again. Then, continuing to glare, left the men at attention as she examined them at length. To be certain they all were able to experience her extreme displeasure equally.

In the course of which she noted their commanding officer, Major Tucker, at the officer's table beyond and across the room. Himself having taken to his feet at all the commotion.

She stepped to the left, just far enough to bring him fully in view, over the heads of the two dozen extremely uncomfortable Vulcan crewmen who'd been enjoying their meals up to that point.

"Major Tucker." She snapped.

He came to attention instantly, mirroring his subordinates. "Yes, ma'am."

"Were your men not briefed on protocols or etiquette expected of them while serving on a Vulcan vessel?"

"They were, ma'am. I guess they…"

"Then must I assume that they are incapable of following those directives?"

"No, ma'am. I…"

"Then the provocation was intentional?"

"No, ma'am. My men…"

"It would be preferable if your men were not in constant state of medical disability or death while serving on this vessel, due to repeatedly provoking the Vulcan contingent on board to assault them, would you agree?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then I suggest reviewing with them the protocol and etiquette guidelines issued to you prior to your assignment here."

"Right away, ma'am."

"Very well."

T'Pol turned away sharply, placing her tray roughly on the chow line with an irritable 'snap'. Causing two of the Humans to startle behind her.

"Captain." Sergeant Reed said.

"What is it, Sergeant?" T'Pol said, busy loading her tray again. Aggressively.

"I regret the failure of myself and my men to adhere to proper etiquette and request consideration in the punishment for this regrettable failure."

"Be advised that if occurs again, I will not be satisfied without violence, Sergeant." She said. Then leveled a finger sharply in the direction of the _mah-tor-pahlah _still dripping down the wall to her right. "You will clean that up."

* * *

><p>T'Pol took her seat at the officer's table, placing her tray before her. She remained intensely irritated, and so availed herself the opportunity to assess and channel the accumulated frustrations of the day. As any proper Vulcan would.<p>

"Captain…" Major Tucker began.

"This would not be an appropriate time to speak to me." T'Pol growled.

"With all respect, ma'am…"

T'Pol slammed one fist down on the table, causing the various trays and dishes of everyone seated there to jump slightly.

"Major Tucker." She said, coldly. "I am in the process of redirecting the aggressive impulses your ignorant henchmen have provoked. Unless you prefer that I direct them to _you_, it would behoove you to _remain silent_."

Tucker took a deep breath…rising from the table, his tray in hand.

"If you'll excuse me, captain." He said, nodding.

T'Pol ignored him as he left the table, gathering his men with a sharp command on the way out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**_El'toraya  
><em>En route to Tau Eridani I**

Suvoc entered the port cargo bay, following a short but uncomfortable consideration of whether or not it was proper to do so unannounced. The bay had essentially become the Human's personal quarters…yet it still remained the port cargo bay, and thus an area of the ship requiring accessibility by nearly all the ship's crew.

In the end he decided simply to enter, while remaining wary lest the Humans react aggressively to his abrupt intrusion. The port cargo bay entrance was not designed with a function to elicit the attentions of anyone within. Indeed, there was no door chime available to make use of.

The smell was surprising to him, having not experienced anything more than a passing proximity to Humans up to that point. And those few he had interacted with in the past had been assigned to the Medical Directorate in one form or another. And so subjected themselves to frequent routine washing. Which is to say, they rarely smelled especially Human.

The behavior the Humans were engaged in at the moment provoked his curiosity instantly, of course. Enough that he failed to announce his presence even as he approached. Thankfully, that seemed not to matter to them noticeably.

Sergeant Reed brought the Major's attention to his presence with a simple nod and a "Sir." Major Tucker glanced first at his collar, finding no particular rank insignia appended and, apparently, realized his identity based on nothing more than that.

"Doctor Suvoc?" He asked.

"Indeed." Suvoc acknowledged, tearing his attention away from the goings on long enough to nodded appropriately.

"What can we do for yah, doc?" Tucker said, returning his attention to the activity he shared with his subordinates.

"Having witnessed the incident in the mess hall three days ago, and noting your continued isolation here in the cargo bay, I have concluded that it would be beneficial to discuss the underlying reasons for…"

"Don't worry, doc." Tucker interrupted. "Clemmons here filled me in on the details. I guess I just don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

"Then you are aware…?"

"Yeah. The boys here startled her when she was trying to eat and I didn't give her time to get her head together. I'm lucky she didn't bite my face off, from what I understand."

Suvoc nodded. "Indeed. The captain has consistently proven adept at self control."

Tucker turned back to stare at Suvoc for a bit. Then shook his head, grinning. "I guess you and I have different ideas on self control."

"Perhaps." Suvoc said, distractedly. "If you will pardon my curiosity, may I ask what you and your men are doing?"

Tucker gave him another look, speculatively this time. Considering. Assessing.

"Why don't you come on over here and join us, doc?" He said. With a feral grin.

* * *

><p>Suvoc pondered his chances. Contemplating the variables. Calculating the odds…<p>

"If I understand correctly, I have a full house. And so, win the pot." He said, laying his cards on the crate.

The Humans immediately erupted.

"Awww, come on! He's gotta be cheating!" Corporal Wilson declared.

Corporal Garcia grasped his side, moaning and laughing. "Oh my God, I'm gonna piss myself!"

"Really. What were you thinking, Wilson?" Sergeant Reed chided. "Trying to bluff a Vulcan."

"But I had three tens!" Wilson cried.

Suvoc smiled slightly, thoroughly enthralled at the refreshing behavior of the Humans around him.

Just outside the ring of men, Major Tucker stood, his arms folded. Though he smiled and occasionally laughed at the interaction, Suvoc was aware he had intentionally distanced himself in order to observe.

"Major Tucker." He said. "This is my first meaningful social interaction with Humans to any notable degree. Overall, I have found it to be a positive experience so far."

Tucker's squinted for a brief moment. "You're havin' a good time, you mean?"

"Indeed."

Tucker nodded. "Good to hear. Long as no one's throwing anything around or losing their tempers, I guess I'm happy myself. Although I'd be happier if Wilson here weren't embarrassin' the whole Human race like that."

Suvoc considered this…

"Prior to introductory medical training at the Medical Directorate, I served as a educator, teaching advanced mathematics at the Superior Sciences Academy in _Tat'Sahr_."

He got the point pretty quick.

"You know…counting cards is considered cheating, doc."

"If I understand the term, then I began to suspect as much following the previous hand." Suvoc said. "Though I confess it seemed the logical point of the competition."

That set the rest of the team off again, laughing at Wilson's expense, who tossed his cards on the table in disgust.

Tucker grinned. "Well, I guess we all learned our lesson here, didn't we?"

"Wilson's an easy mark, sir?" Reed submitted.

"That'd be it." Tucker said. "Stick to the geek stuff, Corporal."

"Yes, sir." Wilson said, grinning now despite himself.

For a moment, everyone laughed, chuckled, or at the very least, smiled. Including Doctor Suvoc.

"_Major Tucker, report to the bridge."_

Tucker observed the air around him, where the announcement had come from.

"Well, sure didn't expect to hear _that_."

Reed was already standing, indicating the rest of the men with a quick jerk of his head. "Prep, sir?"

Tucker nodded, turning to leave quickly. "Won't hurt." He said.

Sergeant Reed had the men moving in an organized fashion quickly enough, preparing gear and outfitting themselves. Just in case.

Leaving Doctor Suvoc suddenly at a loss, alone at the makeshift poker table.

* * *

><p>Tucker stepped from the lift, onto the bridge, his eyes darting around the room in the attempt to identify the crisis as quickly as possible.<p>

But there didn't seem to be much happening up here.

Captain T'Pol stood before the captain's chair, observing the large view screen that dominated the forward wall. Which was currently blank, displaying not a thing at all. The five other bridge crew sat at their stations, working diligently.

So…?

"Captain?" He said.

T'Pol turned her head toward him, for all of two seconds. Long enough to meet his eye and point at a spot on the floor to his right.

"Stand ready there, Major, and observe."

Tucker took his spot, standing ready. Observing.

"I have them, captain." The Vulcan at the Sensor Station reported.

Onscreen, a vessel suddenly appeared. A Denobulan freighter, Tucker immediately recognized.

"Communications, hail them." T'Pol ordered. "Sensors, range and bearing. Tactical report."

"Range, 456,000 kilometers." Sensors reported. "Bearing constant, twelve degree approach."

"Standard hull composition. No notable enhancements." Tactical reported. "Maneuverability is unremarkable. One forward phaser cannon, minimal threat."

"Combat alerts." T'Pol order. "Polarize hull plating, charge weapons. Full sensor sweep."

Tucker jerked in surprise.

"Uh…captain?" He said.

"_Combat stations. Prepare for engagement."_

"Please observe quietly, Major Tucker." T'Pol said, not taking her eyes from the screen.

"Ship responds, captain." Communications reported.

"On screen." T'Pol said.

A Denobulan appeared there. Smiling nervously.

"Ah. I am Captain Denos. What a pleasant surprise! We didn't expect to encounter anyone out…"

"Captain, your vessel is armed and currently on course to intercept." T'Pol said. "Our rules of engagement indicate 102,000 kilometers as threat range. I recommend you change course, now that you are aware."

The Denobulan looked startled…and confused. "I'm…excuse me?"

"404,000 kilometers, captain." Sensors reported.

"Captain Denos, be advised. If you ship continues on course and approaches within 102,000 kilometers, we will destroy you."

"I…pardon me." The Denobulan said, shifting uncomfortably. "There must be some misunderstanding. We certainly intend no…"

"332,000 kilometers, captain."

"You have been informed of the situation."

Captain T'Pol gestured to the Comm Officer, who cut communications with the vessel immediately.

The bridge was quiet, everyone attending to their duties.

There was a definite _intensity _in the room, Tucker could tell, but that was all.

"Captain, what's going on here?" He frowned.

T'Pol ignored him.

"Vessel has altered course and speed." Sensors reported. "461,000 kilometers, bearing now constant, 30 degree departure."

"Very well. Stand down alerts." T'Pol said. "Continue to monitor, Tactical."

"_Stand down. Return to duties."_

Taking her seat in the captain's chair, T'Pol tapped the mini-screen there and began reviewing…something or other.

"You are dismissed, Major Tucker."

"With all respect, ma'am, what the hell was _that_?"

"Our orders indicate that you be made present to observe and advise in a number of specified instances and actions. This was one." She said, raising her head at least to look at him this time.

"As it happens you were not needed in an advisory capacity and your presence is no longer required. You are dismissed, Major."

Major Tucker suddenly found himself with a choice to make. He could return to his 'holiday' in the port cargo bay and wait for this sad joke to come to an eventual end…or he could do what Command probably intended and act like a damned advisor. Knock some sense into these people.

"Permission to speak freely, captain."

"Denied. You will leave the bridge."

"Then I request a private audience, in accordance with Article Four, Vulcan Standard…"

"My ready room, Major." T'Pol said, already rising to lead the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**_El'toraya_**  
><strong>En route to Tau Eridani I<strong>

Standing down from combat alert and having heard nothing from Major Tucker so far, Corporal Garcia was faced with the prospect of having nothing in particular to do but remain ready to do nothing in particular.

So he availed himself of the opportunity to pick Doctor Suvoc's brain.

"So what about myocardial infarction? Or even general pulmonary distress?" He asked.

"Indeed. There is very little that direct neural interface cannot effect positively." Suvoc said. "Nevertheless, surgical intervention is often still required in acute cases."

"And you don't know if any of that would work on Humans?"

"Possible, though it has not been tested." Suvoc explained. "Earth Overwatch proved extremely reluctant to approve Human trials."

"Does the patient _have _to be in a healing trance?"

"Not necessarily, though that is the most conducive environment for such intervention. And there are minor neural stimulations that are proven effective on Humans, suggesting others may likewise be."

"Like what?"

"_To'tsu'k'hy, _for example_." _Suvoc said. "It has proven effective in all cases on the Human central nervous system."

"Which _would _suggest this assisted healing technique should be effective as well." Garcia pointed out.

"Indeed, that is my supposition."

Garcia thought it over.

"Kind of got me hoping someone gets hurt around here, so we can test that, doc." He grinned.

"That would be unfortunate, but I find the prospect likewise compelling."

"Where the bloody hell is Major Tucker?" Reed grumbled.

"Want us to storm the bridge, Sergeant?" Wilson joked.

"Not just yet, Corporal." Reed groused. "Though I find that thought more than little 'compelling' myself, just about now…"

"_Suvoc report to medical bay immediately to receive Human casualty."_

"Excuse me." Suvoc said simply, already moving briskly for the door.

"Uh…?" Wilson said nervously. "Sarge…?"

There were only six Humans on the ship. And five of them were standing right there.

"Bunker this place up." Reed snapped, already checking the charge on his phase pistol. "Garcia, you're with me. Move!"

* * *

><p>Major Tucker entered the Ready Room, finding Captain T'Pol already standing easy within, prepared to face him.<p>

"Before we address your concerns, Major." She said. "You should be aware that your behavior on the bridge constitutes the disruption of combat readiness required for you to be barred from observing and advising in that capacity any further."

"As I understand it, ma'am, I'm allowed to speak freely here?" Tucker asked tightly.

"Certainly."

"Good." He nodded sharply. "You call that a 'combat' situation? It was a damned Denobulan freighter. A _civilian _freighter that…"

"A freighter that was armed."

"There ain't too many that aren't, Captain."

"Irrelevant. Is this the concern you wished to address, Major?"

Tucker stopped.

And took a deep breath.

"No." He said. "I question your logic."

T'Pol's eyes widened considerably.

"You question _my _logic?"

"I do."

T'Pol ground her teeth for a moment, her eyes withering. To ensure he understood exactly the offense he had offered, as well as the seriousness of the accusation.

"Very well. Illustrate the failure that you perceive."

"You've been assigned six crewmen with extensive experience related to just about everything you do on this ship." Tucker said. "A lot more experience than anyone else around here. And you've got 'em locked up in the cargo bay."

"The cargo bay was assigned as your temporary quarters. You have in no way been restrained."

"Fact is you're letting your personal opinion of Humanity impact command decisions." Tucker said.

"Not at all." T'Pol denied. "I understand it may seem so from your perspective, but you fail to realize the most prominent mission objective of this vessel. One that has not been delineated in our current profile."

"And what's that?"

"To establish Vulcan independence and readiness to engage with the galactic community."

"Well, you did a fine job of that just now." Tucker said, sarcastically.

"Indeed." T'Pol said.

Proudly.

Tucker pulled back, astonished.

"I'll be…you think you did a _good job _out there." He said, amazed.

"Indeed, we did. A potential threat was deflected without violence. I would think a Human would approve."

"They were civilians! _Denobulan _civilians! What the hell kind of threat is that?"

Now T'Pol seemed astonished.

"You fail to recognize the threat." She said, surprised.

"There _was _no threat, Captain." He insisted.

"I must confess I am at a loss to explain Human dominance in this sector, in light of your inability to even recognize…"

"If you had bothered to make use of your Human _advisor_, I'd have _advised _you that Denobulans are about as threatening as _puppies_. And now those same Denobulans are going to go back home…and what are they gonna say about the Vulcans coming on the scene around here?"

"That we brook no threat and must be approached with caution and respect." T'Pol replied.

"Well, good luck with _that_, Captain." Tucker snorted. "I expect you won't see another one come within comm range any time soon."

"All the better." T'Pol said.

Tucker fidgeted sharply, agitated.

"How do you figure you people are going to get anything done out here without dealing with other people? Because that's gonna require some kind of _diplomacy_."

"I fail to see how interacting with any other species will impact our concerns positively."

"Well, gee, let me think…trade, avoiding war, salvage and mineral rights, criminal extradition…I could go on but it _should_ be pretty obvious what…"

"We require nothing of them, or you, but to stand aside, Major Tucker."

Tucker was quiet again suddenly, assessing the captain and the situation in a new light.

"You know, Captain, I guess I was wrong. You're logic's just fine. Very Vulcan." He said. "And I guess I was wrong about what I was put here to do. I'm not supposed to help you people, I'm supposed to watch you make asses of yourselves so I can go home and tell the brass we need to nuke Vulcan, 'til it glows in the damned dark. Before any of you people get loose in the universe."

T'Pol blinked at the harsh judgment.

"If that is your assessment, Major Tucker, then that is unfortunate. But entirely within your purview."

Tucker shook his head, denying.

"That can't be what you want, Captain." He said, frowning. "If I go home and report, just based on what I've seen so far, Earth Overwatch is gonna…well, hell, if you think we've been holding you back so far, then you're in for a hell of a surprise."

"I doubt they could exercise greater resistance, short of declaring war as you suggest."

"It might just come to that, Captain." Tucker warned.

"_Then so be it_." She snapped.

Her eyes suddenly on fire again, her lips curling slightly, she stepped forward. Closing in on him.

"Vulcans are a free people." She snarled. "We will tolerate your oppression no longer. If that requires war, even should it lead to defeat…even if it should lead to our _extinction_…_then so be it!"_

Tucker squinted menacingly himself. Just about tired of getting snapped at by this woman.

"I can tell you right now how that's gonna turn out." He warned.

"Indeed?" T'Pol sneered. "We drove the Orions from our world long ago. When our most advanced weaponry consisted of ballistic firearms and primitive psychic projectors. Do you truly think you can do better?"

"We ain't Orions." He pointed out.

"Perhaps we should test this." T'Pol said, stepping closer still. "If I were to assault you now, how do you think _you _would fare?"

"Lady, that's a can of worms you _don't _wanna open up." Tucker warned.

T'Pol snorted right back. "I possess three times your physical strength…"

"And I'll kick your ass with it." Tucker said.

T'Pol's eyes narrowed, her fingers twitching.

"Then show me." She said.

And stepped forward to strike.


	9. Chapter 9

_**El'toraya**_  
><strong>En route to Tau Eridani I<strong>

Tucker hadn't quite fully registered that the Vulcan captain had honest-to-God stepped forward and taken a damned swing at him. But he was angry enough that he was somewhat on alert and not entirely unprepared. Just enough anyway to step back with one foot and adopt something vaguely resembling a combat stance, and to raise an elbow to block her swing.

If he had actually, truly been _prepared_, and had perhaps even a second more to consider what he was up against, that might have mattered more. As it was his elbow caught her forearm, while her open hand was still a full two feet from his head. Which managed to absorb _some _small fraction of the power behind the swing before she plowed right through and connected with the side of his head anyway.

Because he'd decided to block, as if a _Human _were swinging at him, instead of deflecting the blow _away_ like someone who had some sense.

His ears ringing and his vision skewed, he did his best to focus on her center mass, trying to see what the hell was coming next. And, as he might otherwise have expected, she was already coming straight into him, a second open handed blow from the opposite hand well on the way.

This time he decided he didn't want to get slapped upside the head by a Vulcan again. So he stepped to the side, bringing his left up to guide that swing _away_, grab the forearm in the process and _twisting _into her…pulling her along in front of him, adding a nice shove to the small of her back with his free hand as she stumbled on by…sending her face first into the wall he'd just stepped from.

And, damn it, stumbling off beyond her himself because he'd just got slapped nearly full force upside the head by a pissed off Vulcan. So his world was still a little rocked, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>T'Sen arched an eyebrow at the sounds suddenly reverberating from the Ready Room. If she didn't know better…<p>

The rest of the bridge crew had taken note as well, she quickly saw. So perhaps it would be logical to respond decisively before anyone else did. Since she was technically bridge command at the moment.

She moved across the bridge quickly to the door, stopping there to reassess the sounds from within.

"Sub-Commander, should I notify security?"

That was V'Shen, the Tactical Officer, second to the Security Chief. So the question was rather rhetorical. Of course he should notify security. But she had not yet ordered it, which required his pointing out her failure.

T'Sen raised one hand, however, stalling his intention to do so whether she ordered it or not. And she continued to listen. Because what she heard was, to the best of her ability to ascertain, the Captain and the Human engaged in unarmed combat inside the Ready Room.

That did not necessarily require the involvement of security personnel.

"Contact security." She said. "Have them send two men to the bridge. They will wait here until ordered to intervene."

"Understood, Sub-Commander."

* * *

><p>T'Pol shook her head fiercely, clearing her senses and her thoughts enough to allow her fury to be properly channeled. The disgusting Human had struck her repeatedly, managing to land one of perhaps every fourth quick jabs he'd thrown. Her own attempts to strike him in return hadn't been nearly as successfully. But hers at least were able to do significant damage when they struck, while his had accomplished little more than stoking her wrath.<p>

Her opponent was clearly possessed of some skill then and so she determined it would be logical to sacrifice a measure of power in order to exercise some skill of her own. So as he regained his footing from having been driven against and over the desk, she turned laterally to him, her feet shoulder width apart. Her knees slightly bent and her hands raised in preparation either to block or strike, as appropriate.

She waited…

…for the split second flicker in his eyes that indicated he had recognized her combat stance. Recognized that she had abandoned the wild, powerful and undisciplined method of attack for a more measured approach of her own…

…and then using that instant of distraction as her cue to launch forward from that steady foundation, taking one rapid step and _leaping _to drive her knee into his face.

And _again _he somehow blocked her attack in a manner that drove her past him, having failed to connect and now completely off balance. In mid-air, no less.

She fell to her side against the far wall, shattering the communications screen in the process and falling out of control onto the floor below. Where she busily considered how best to direct her fury in response to _that _humiliation.

* * *

><p>The two security officers arrived in a timely manner, which T'Sen found agreeable. But what she found disagreeable now was her inability to discern a logical reason to enter the Ready Room.<p>

The altercation had apparently not been concluded swiftly, which would indicate Major Tucker had proven a more able combatant than Captain T'Pol, or she herself for that matter, would have assumed. Regardless of his status as a military officer, it should have required little more than a single strike to render him unconscious or otherwise incapacitated.

Which provoked T'Sen to curiosity and excitement concerning the goings on in the Ready Room. Her frustration stemming from her inability to discover a logical reason to satisfy either. It simply would not be appropriate to enter the room until the altercation had ended, one way or the other.

She realized then that most or all of the bridge most likely felt the same. So, upon considering that, she turned her back to the door and glared. In order to ensure none but she might be on hand to witness the result of the contest once it came time to open the door.

As that would be entirely inappropriate.

* * *

><p>T'Pol was moving forward, stepping eagerly to engage him again. Her eyes were wide and the trembling sneer she was growling through gave the impression for all the world that she was going to go hog wild on him again. But down below it all, her steps switched quickly to a slide-and-scoot combat movement when she began to close in. And that Tucker did not want to see. Because it meant she wasn't going to be throwing herself at him anymore.<p>

Which had been exactly what had kept him alive up to that point.

Still, he was prepared to deal with this somewhat. As much as he was _able_, anyway. However much she might look like she just stepped off a photo shoot somewhere…or at least _had_, before he'd managed to split her lip and close one eye a minute ago…he had every reason already to remember what she was. She was a damned Vulcan predatory killing machine that wanted to beat him to death. And probably laugh her ass off while doing it.

The split second before she came into range again, he leaned forward and tossed a jab into her face. Just enough to stun her a bit, so he could drop back again. Hoping she'd get mad and charge.

She didn't. Instead she shook it off, tiny drops of green blood flying, and kept coming, moving in fast, with all her defenses still in place. Which left him fighting backwards, drawing her along while he kept jabbing. Even managing to get another hit or two in. Hoping against hope that he could throw her off enough that she'd miscalculate somewhere. Get mad and make a mistake. For God's sake, _jump _at him again.

Until the wall was a step behind him and there wasn't anything else for it but to duck under that swing and drive a fist into her solar plexus. Which he suddenly wasn't even sure Vulcans had, since it didn't do a damned thing but make her grunt. It sure didn't stop her from raising the other fist to come down on him from above.

* * *

><p>T'Sen breathed deeply, expelling a portion of the accumulated frustration and impatience she'd otherwise been unable to designate a more appropriate purpose to.<p>

"This is taking an unusually long time." Communications Officer V'Shone observed.

Which thankfully presented an opportunity.

"How often has the Captain engaged in unarmed combat with a Human military officer, Lieutenant V'Shone?" She demanded.

"To my knowledge, this is the first such occurrence." V'Shone said.

"Then perhaps your estimations of what is 'usual' are at fault?"

"Perhaps." V'Shone conceded quickly, nodding humbly. Because, of course, perhaps they were.

Satisfied that all present had the opportunity to adjust their emotional reactions to the situation, T'Sen returned to waiting patiently for the conflict in the Ready Room to conclude.

* * *

><p>T'Pol took the opportunity to catch her breath as the Human crawled away, clearly in considerable pain and weakened from the prolonged engagement. When it looked as if he might regain his feet before she was ready, she placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward. In order both to focus on controlling her breath and provide herself with some measure of rest while she was able.<p>

The Human was proving exceedingly difficult to conquer.

When he reached up to grab the edge of the desk in order to pull himself up again, she was aware that the logical thing to do at that point was to reengage while she still held the advantage. Unfortunately, her body was sluggish in responding to the need. Which required focus to channel her energies into compelling it to comply. Thus resulting in the Human regaining his feet and taking again to a weaving and weak fighting stance before she'd even been able to stand up straight again.

So the advantage was lost. But he was still quite clearly unsteady, tired and weak. It only remained then to put an end to this conflict before her fury was spent and she lacked the strength to continue effectively any longer.

T'Pol stood straight again, mildly alarmed to find she was weaving slightly herself. Stumbling forward without further delay, she threw her remaining wrath into a merciless swing she was certain he lacked the ability to block effectively. One that would end the contest immediately.

To her despair, he didn't attempt to block at all, but ducked instead. And reached around behind her with the opposite arm to apply support to her lower back. While his free hand grasped, pulled and lifted her leg.

She hit the floor, on her back, with an awkward squawk. Which would have been quite infuriating, had she possessed the wherewithal to care at the moment.

Mistakenly assuming her prone position allowed her the opportunity to take another desperately needed few breathes, she utterly failed to roll away. And thus she inadvertently allowed the Major time to fumble about until he managed to apply a weak submission hold of some sort to her ankle. Which, once she'd gasped for a breath or two, she addressed by simply kicking him in the head with her other foot and knocking him away.

She lay on the floor, catching her breath and attempting to muster additional fury to channel into the strength…

But she was exceedingly fatigued. To the point that it was logical simply to rest there until she discerned the Major might be gathering himself to take to his feet and continue.

And so she rested and listened to the Major's heavily breathing and mild groans of discomfort.

For perhaps half a minute. As she was, indeed, exceedingly fatigued.

Until at last he spoke.

"We done here, ma'am?" He said, groaning slightly.

T'Pol considered. Assessing the situation and the repercussions associated with the various options available to her. Then responded as she deemed logical, in accordance with the situation.

"Indeed." She said.

* * *

><p>T'Sen found the scene approximately as remarkable as she had anticipated. And, further, as she suspected she would, she found herself extremely disappointed and frustrated at having not witnessed the conflict in its entirety.<p>

Major Tucker, to her surprise, regained his footing first. Despite having suffered significantly greater physical injury than the Captain. She seemed primarily to have been unable to compete with the Human's admittedly superior respiratory system.

And to her greater surprise, she found the Major approaching the Captain not to take advantage of her prone position…but to offer his support in her attempts to take to her feet as well.

When he bent low to offer her his extended hand, T'Sen found herself more than a little perturbed that the Human had not merely accepted but in fact _offered _the physical contact with the Captain. Despite rejecting the offer when _she _had made it in perfect accordance with Human social custom. Nevertheless it was amusing to witness the Captain place a hand to his shoulder instead, steadying herself thus until she regained her feet. Then increasing the pressure at the base of the Major's neck slightly, in conjunction with a precise and specific pulse of psychic energy, at the point of contact.

So that, in turn, as the Captain regained her composure and stood straight again, Major Tucker collapsed in a heap at her feet.

T'Sen, naturally, was unable to resist.

"It seems your attempts to seduce the Major have met with some success." She said.

T'Pol ignored her attempt at levity, however. Which was unfortunate, as T'Sen was relatively certain it had been humorous enough to deserve acknowledgement.

"Major Tucker requires immediate medical attention, Sub-Commander." T'Pol said breathlessly.

T'Sen simply nodded, turning to direct the security officers to enter and carry the Human to the medical bay.


	10. Chapter 10

**_El'toraya_**  
><strong>Tau Eridani I<strong>

T'Sen approached the Captain across the medical bay, where she stood observing the entertaining situation resulting from Sergeant Reed's failure to issue clear orders to his subordinates. That at least had been addressed from their end to the Captain's satisfaction. And so, had become entirely the Human Major's problem.

"Suvoc reports that Major Tucker has suffered no serious injury." T'Sen said, coming to stand beside her. "He estimates release to light duty today, full duties in two days with continued monitoring."

"That is good." T'Pol nodded.

T'Sen arched an eyebrow questioningly. 'Good' rather than merely 'agreeable'? Or even 'disagreeable', considering her obvious opinion of Humans?

Seeing the look, T'Pol explained. "I have determined that Major Tucker and the other Humans may serve a useful purpose."

"What purpose, Captain?" T'Sen asked, doubtfully.

"They possess extensive experience related to all areas of _El'toraya's_ current mission profile. Experience that is superior to the majority of our current crew. It would be logical to utilize that, rather than continue to consign it to the cargo bay."

T'Sen continued to observe her Captain.

"His arguments were quite compelling." T'Pol insisted.

T'Sen squinted suspiciously.

"I understand you were compelled into the wall on several occasions." She observed.

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Indeed."

And then she smirked slightly.

"You are injured as well." T'Sen offered, excitedly. "We should seek privacy and discuss that."

T'Pol's eyebrow arched a little higher, so T'Sen reexamined what she'd just said.

"Excuse me, Captain." She corrected. "Seek privacy and _attend _to that."

"Of course, Sub-Commander."

* * *

><p>Sergeant Reed stood uneasy in the medical bay, watching over the rather furious looking Major Tucker. And he was more than a little put out and thoroughly displeased with the situation, as he was faced with explaining himself to a superior officer. Something he preferred not to have to do, when it could possibly be avoided.<p>

But the fact was that he had ordered the three men to bunker up. So they'd naturally assumed he meant bunker up _against the Vulcan crew_, rather than some unspecified threat no one had informed them about.

And so they'd ditched the translators, to prevent the Vulcans from tracking them if they had to move. The translators that not only allowed their current location to be monitored, but their current vital signs. Which resulted in alarms going off on the bridge, informing them that three of the Humans on the ship had suddenly dropped dead, then disappeared, simultaneously.

And they'd disconnected all the monitors and hacked all the controls in the bay, to prevent the Vulcans from using any of that against them. Which had set off still more alarms on the bridge informing them that the port cargo bay had suddenly been lost, despite the ship not having noticeably come under attack.

It had rather escalated from there.

He'd been able to intervene personally when it finally came to he and Major Tucker's attention. There had been the call over the comm system for security personnel to report to the port cargo bay, to repel intruders and support the MACO squad. And then another to subdue the MACO squad when it was finally discovered they'd taken over the cargo bay and had barricaded a large portion of it for no apparent reason.

"I don't know what to say, Major." He fidgeted. "They announced you were a casualty, which rather suggested you were dead. Or at least badly wounded in combat of some sort…"

Tucker was still gritting his teeth, though Reed continued to hope that was due more to his being in pain from the facial lacerations he suffered. And the contusions. And the bleeding scalp wound he held a cold compress to. And was that _bite mark _on his forearm?

"Just forget it, Sergeant. Everything's a damned combat situation to these people anyway."

"Understood, Major."

"I'll deal with it when I stop bleeding, if that's alright." Tucker winced.

"Certainly, sir."

_But, of course, that left…_

"So Major, what happened then exactly?"

"You mean to me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, the Captain and I had just the nicest little…hey, what the hell, doc? Can I get a hypospray or something before you do that?"

Doctor Suvoc withdrew that automated suture before he'd even begun applying it, curious at the Major's reaction.

"What form of hypospray do you require, Major?" He asked.

"Well…some kind of local anesthetic would be nice." Tucker glared.

Suvoc looked surprised. "I am afraid the only anesthetic we have available is reserved for major surgeries."

Tucker just stared for a second. "Doc…you don't have a _damned local _you can give me before you stick that thing on me? Are you kidding me?"

"Indeed not. But the pain should be manageable." Suvoc assured.

Tucker stared, dumbfounded. It was a damned auto suture. It literally sewed together wounds automatically. And fast. As in _instantly_. Which tended to make grown men make girly noises even _with _the local.

"_Ooh_…right." Garcia suddenly said, coming around Sergeant Reed. "They…uh…Vulcan medicine is a little…_different_, sir."

"You mean like how they don't give you a local before they slap an auto suture on yah?" Tucker asked, angrily.

"Yes, sir. You're supposed to manage the pain yourself. And…a lot of the treatment is going to involve touch telepathic nervous system stimulation, sir. In fact, there's probably…"

"Alright, that's enough of this crap." Tucker said, rolling off the medical bed. Slowly, with a few grunts and starts. "Garcia_…*grunt*…_get your gear and I'll meet you in the cargo bay."

"Uh, sir…I think you probably shouldn't move around…"

"I'm fine, get moving."

"Sir, all I've got is needle and thread…"

"Get _going_, Corporal." Tucker ordered.

* * *

><p>"So you noticed no unusual physical strength in the Major?"<p>

"Nothing beyond what would be expected of a Human. His stamina was obviously sufficient, however. Still, despite being physically weak, his movements were well coordinated, suggesting diligent maintenance of the advanced martial techniques he employed."

"Techniques consisting predominantly of redirection and defensive maneuvers? I find that disappointing."

"From what I was able to observe, that was his preferred method. However, it is typical of males to prefer defensive maneuvering in combat with females. Especially if those instincts have not been addressed in combat training."

"You believe he did not receive proper training in this area?"

"I suspect not. He was surprisingly unwilling to engage directly at the onset. But once he began to suffer injury he became more appropriately aggressive."

"Enough to present a threat?"

"I perceived so. His first unrestrained strike was here. Do you notice the coloring?"

"I do. And the size of the bruise is significant."

"This other one occurred approximately one minute, seventeen seconds into the contest. It was prompted by the laceration to his left ear, the result of a rigid hand strike to the throat being deflected imperfectly."

"The contusion suggests significant aggression."

"Indeed."

"If his tactic relied primarily on defensive and non-lethal actions, how would he have secured victory?"

"He showed a inclination toward grapples and holds when I began to tire. I suspect his intention was to utilize such a method to force submission."

"Even with notably lesser physical strength?"

"His greater respiratory efficiency granted him greater stamina, as you recall. And so fatigue became a factor."

"That is intriguing."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Tucker hissed audibly but managed to hold still as Garcia finished stitching his ear back together.<p>

"_*grunt*…_Damn, Corporal, you done yet?"

"That should do it, sir."

"Good."

"Just…try to leave it alone. Let the dermal sealant set, sir."

"It's not gonna fall off, is it?"

"No, sir. It's not that bad. But it _is _technically a head wound. Those tend to bleed a lot if you let them."

"Well, I'll leave it be then. And give me another spray."

"Alright, sir. But I wouldn't go overboard with them…"

"I'm not trying to, but I didn't see the Captain exactly limping around. You'd never know she'd been in fight. There's no way I'm going on bed rest if _she _ain't."

"So what did you say to her, Major?" Reed asked, over the medic's shoulder.

"Now, why do you assume I said anything, Sergeant? She's Vulcan. You don't exactly have to _do _anything to set her off."

Reed frowned. But kept waiting for an answer. Without actually _saying _anything…

"Alright, I questioned her logic."

"Bloody hell, sir. Will all due respect, why on Earth did you do that?"

"Because I don't know how to keep my big mouth shut. And _somebody _needed to."

"So what did you say that…?"

"Let's just drop it. I figure I've made sure we have a nice little vacation down here in the cargo bay. So let's all just shut up and enjoy it. Is that understood?"

Reed shrugged reluctantly. "Yes, sir."

"Good. And let's get this barricade broken down before someone has to come down here and complain there's no room in the cargo bay for any _cargo_."

"Yes, sir." Reed acknowledged. "I'm sorry to say…"

"_MACO squad report to the Captain's ready room."_

The cargo bay was dead silent for a moment.

"What, is she going to kick _all _our asses now?" Wilson asked.

"Stow it, Wilson." Reed barked. "You heard it, get moving."

Tucker took a deep breath and began the long, slow effort of getting to his feet again. He was already pretty stiff even with _two _hyposprays.

"I'd expect you'd be at the door waiting on the rest of us, Taylor. Why aren't you?"

Tucker fiddled with his ear a little bit, despite being told not to. But he just wanted to be sure it hadn't fallen off before he had to face that damned woman again.

"Bloody hell, the Major's half dead and is already beating the lot of you to the door?"

Tucker might have objected to the characterization, but he was more focused at the moment on preparing for another throw down in the Ready Room. Just in case. He figured that was exactly the most unlikely thing to happen when he got up there with his unit. But since _she _was involved, he figured the exactly most unlikely thing was probably exactly what was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

_**El'toraya**_**  
>Tau Eridani I-IV orbit <strong>

On the Ready Room table, the situation screen displayed the vast desert expanse of Tau Eridani I-IV, the planet they'd apparently begun orbiting and actively scanning sometime while he'd been having his ear sewn back together. About a day and half ahead of schedule, due to Sub-Commander T'Sen taking the initiative to test the _El'toraya's_ maximum safe warp limits a few times over the last couple of days.

All of which would have been nice to know. But, being consigned to the cargo bay with the luggage, no one had thought to inform them. Hence their being completely unprepared and having to work feverishly to catch up on things all of a damned sudden.

"So you're saying the same thing happened to _this_ planet that happened to Vulcan?" Major Tucker asked.

"No, sir." Corporal Clemmons answered. "Not quite, anyway. With Vulcan it was a long, slow process. It was literally non-stop, world-wide war most of the time. A few hundred different planet-scale thermonuclear exchanges, who knows how many weaponized biological and chemical agents released into the environment…and a lot of things they don't even have _records _of. They've just had to guess at what caused some of the things they see in their environment. But of course, that's all theoretical. It's never been firmly established that Vulcan wasn't _always _a desert planet…"

"But the point is, here it happened _quick_." Tucker said, tapping the display. "It wasn't some accumulated environmental damage no one paid attention to until it was too late. It was intentional and happened _fast_."

"Yes, sir." Clemmons nodded. "Although, 'fast' here could mean as long as two or three years. Glassing a planet isn't something you can do overnight. And if I'm correct, there would have been a lot more solid surface afterward. But nothing more than natural weathering would have been needed to break it down to sand and scattered rock we see here…maybe in only a few centuries. Judging from this, though, I'd say it happened…forty to forty-five thousand years ago, at least. No more than fifty, considering nothing in the probe data even hints that something like that was going on at the time."

"Well, whenever it happened, the mountain here was their Alamo." Tucker said, jumping ahead. He pointed to corner of the situation display, where a lone mountain rose up out of nowhere in the northern hemisphere of a dead, desert world. The only significant geological formation on the whole planet.

"That'd be my guess." Clemmons nodded. "If we're still working from the assumption that they glassed their own planet, that'd have to be where they coordinated it. Anywhere else would have been suicide. And since we're not seeing anything like life signs _there_, and no one's seen these people around _since_ then…well…"

"Whatever they were trying to burn out got in there after 'em."

"Seems like it, sir."

Major Tucker studied the map on the situation screen for a while.

"Well, this is a high-threat site if I ever saw one then." He said, shaking his head.

"Yes, sir." Clemmons agreed.

Major Tucker stared at the barren planet surface on the tabletop screen, not at all liking what it implied. And never mind how _long _it had been since whatever happened here had happened. Starfleet had learned the hard way that dangers tend to linger out here in space. Excessive caution was your best friend when you were exploring the universe.

Glancing up he realized the assembled Vulcan staff in the room were still waiting patiently.

Or…well, not so much patiently as fidgeting and frowning at the delay. A few subtle sighs dropped here and there to encourage him to hurry the hell up and get with the program.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Captain. I guess we're caught up here." He nodded to Clemmons, who stepped back from the table to take his place on the wall with the rest of the unit.

"Very well." Captain T'Pol said. "Now, if you could address the admirably concise nature of the survey report Starfleet forwarded to us concerning this planet, that would be helpful. Especially the wisdom of omitting any mention of the obvious, such as you just noted with your own cursory examination."

What? Vulcan sarcasm?

So maybe somebody _would _be throwing down in here in a minute…

"I've read the same survey report, Captain." He assured. "It's really not what you think."

"And what do you imagine I think, Major?"

Tucker sighed. "That Starfleet and Overwatch intentionally gave you bad intel."

"You bring an interesting theory up for discussion, Major." T'Pol said, already starting to snarl a bit. "Let us consider this. What would the Humans hope to gain by failing to forward a proper survey report…?"

"Ma'am, if you'll excuse me." Tucker interrupted. "The report's probably the same one they gave everyone else who asked for it. Starfleet doesn't serve the same role for Earthgov that Space Command does for the High Command. They don't usually conduct extensive surveys or…well, their job is just to assess threats, make first contact and tag systems for open exploration."

T'Pol snorted. "Do you suggest the Humans aboard the Starfleet vessel that surveyed this system were unable to come to the same conclusion you have here? Or that they simply failed to make note of it in their survey report?"

"Well…I guess I'm saying they probably just arrived in the system, recorded a few passive scans, checked to be sure there weren't any obvious dangers or anyone living around here, then moved on. Sent off an initial survey report and left it to the folks back home to decide which systems were worth taking a closer look at. You've gotta remember, they didn't have any reason to think there might have been people here at some time in the past. So there wasn't any reason to look any closer than that."

"Whose job then is it to conduct a _proper _survey, Major? And why did _they _not forward it to us?" She demanded.

"Captain..." Tucker said, frowning. "Look. I understand you don't think too highly of Humanity or any Human organization. And I guess I understand you might assume some kind of conspiracy to keep you uninformed of..._whatever_ might have happened here. But the fact is Earthgov just isn't capable of that level of conspiracy. If they were aware of anything like this they couldn't have kept it quiet for long. Especially since they didn't leave so much as a monitoring station here. It would have got out, all over the place. It's an unexplored, unclaimed planet that was inhabited at some point. Someone would have leaked that. You'd have probably heard about it on the news when three or four survey corporations got out here and started fighting over salvage rights..."

"Then why would _no one_ have conducted a detailed survey of this planet once Starfleet cleared it for open exploration?" T'Pol demanded, irritably.

"There was no reason to until now. No one knew it was anything more than a dead rock. There are a lot of other systems out there with a lot more in the way of marketable resources…"

T'Pol _huffed _in frustration.

And Sub-Commander T'Sen snorted. "Starfleet is ridiculous."

Both opinions that met with some support around the room, Major Tucker noticed. And he would have taken exception, if it wasn't suddenly clear he'd been dismissed as irrelevant.

"Thank you, Major." T'Pol said. "That is enough. Commander Koss, your report."

Another of the irritated Vulcans standing around the table moved eagerly to begin dragging probe survey data around the table surface. Most of it dealing with the detailed scans and visuals of the mountain.

So Tucker was left gritting his teeth and wondering what was the point of even being called to this meeting. Other than to reinforce the majority opinion that Humans were ridiculous and frustrating.

"The mountain seems to be composed predominantly of quartzite and rhyolites, Captain." Koss reported. "Both have served to hamper deeps scans of the mountain core. However, as you can see here, we are able to detect small open pockets well beneath the surface, at the deepest range of our scans. Extrapolating from these, this would seem to indicate at least some portion of the interior of the mountain may have been inhabited. However, it also indicates most of this habitable area has long since collapsed, so these may represent what are currently only small, isolated compartments."

"Access to the mountain interior?" T'Pol inquired.

"I would recommend either or both of these two pockets." Koss said, indicating divergent points on the layout. "Each rests within 300 meters of the outer surface of the mountain. Otherwise, prolonged excavation or strikes from orbit would be required. One represents an intolerably long delay in accessing the mountain. The other, a high possibility of significant damage to any intelligence that may be recovered within."

"Sub-Commander T'Sen." T'Pol said. "Estimated time to excavate and gain entry to these two areas?"

"At least eight hours in either case." T'Sen said. "For both, two excavation teams would be required. I can offer only one with the requisite skill and experience."

Tucker figured he'd probably wish he'd kept his big mouth shut later. He couldn't see any possible way that offering his opinion _wasn't_ the right thing to do right now...but that'd been the case every _other_ time he hadn't kept his big mouth shut...

So...

"Captain, are you really planning to go down there?" Major Tucker asked.

T'Pol was surprised. "Of course, Major. That is what we came here to do."

"Ma'am…with all due respect…"

"Major Tucker, it would preferable if you discontinued appealing to respect and simply offered your observations and advice, as that is your purpose here."

"Alright, Ma'am. Then that's incredibly stupid. I'd advise making a full orbit and collecting all possible sensor data, then forwarding that to High Command for evaluation."

"Without a physical inspection of the site?"

"Absolutely _not_." Tucker said, as if the idea were completely ludicrous.

T'Pol stared for a breath or two.

"Major Tucker, is this what a Starfleet survey vessel would do? Merely collect sensor data and forward it to Starfleet Headquarters?"

"And wait for further orders. Yes, Ma'am." He said. "And those orders would probably be to monitor the site until a full task force arrived."

"We represent the entirety of the Vulcan exploratory task force at the moment, Major Tucker. We have arrived and are prepared to explore the site."

"Ma'am, I can't…"

"Thank you for offering your observations and advice, Major Tucker." T'Pol said, shortly. Then returned her attention to the situation map.

Tucker gritted his teeth for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Major Tucker's MACO squad will escort Sub-Commander T'Sen and the excavation team to the surface in Shuttle One, where they will gain access to this site." T'Pol said, indicating the largest of the two detected pockets within the mountain.

"Ma'am, I recommend against any command staff participating in this mission." Major Tucker offered.

"Sub-Commander T'Sen is our Chief Engineer, Major." T'Pol pointed out. "The excavation project would be expected to proceed most efficiently under her direct supervision."

"This entire area represents a unknown threat, Ma'am. One I wouldn't be comfortable exposing command staff..."

"Thank you for your advice, Major Tucker." T'Pol interrupted, turning her attention back to the situation screen. "Once access to the site is secured, the second team will arrive in Shuttle Two. The MACO squad will remain on the surface with the shuttles. Commander Koss and the science team will enter and inspect the site. Sub-Commander T'Sen, Major Tucker and I will accompany the science team at that time."

Tucker sighed. Then spoke, with obvious resignation. "Recommend against the Captain of the ship..."

"Understood, Major Tucker. Thank you for your advice."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tucker nodded.

"Sub-Lieutenant V'Shen will command the _El'toraya _until our return and monitor the site from orbit. We leave in one hour. Make your preparations. Dismissed."


	12. Chapter 12

_**El'toraya**_  
><strong>Tau Eridani I-IV orbit<strong>

Sergeant Reed observed the Major's suffering attempts to prepare for the mission. Independently, accepting no aid from any of his men. Until he felt he had to say something.

"Sir." He said, "You really aren't in any shape for this."

And, really, he wasn't. It was _painful _watching the Major wince and slowly sling a mere 3.5 kilogram phaser rifle to his back. The man was barely able to get around on his own. If they ran into any sort of _trouble _down there…

"I'm fine, Malcolm."

Which was quite telling all of its own. Both the 'I'm fine' and the 'Malcolm'. So, yes, all of that. Quite alarming, in fact.

"Sir…" Malcolm started to argue. Because it was time to start arguing here.

"Sergeant." Tucker said, more sternly. "I'm just a little beat up. I'll be fine. If we get into any trouble I'll just go ahead and fall down, so you can shoot over me. Okay?"

Malcolm's frown deepened. That wasn't at all okay. And it certainly wasn't funny.

"Look. The Captain's going." Tucker said. "There's no way I'm going to go lie in bed and cry about a few cuts and bruises while _she's_ down there. Maybe I'm not in the best shape here but…well, I'm going. So get behind that, Sergeant, alright?"

"Yes, sir." Malcolm said. Still not at all happy with any of it, thank you.

"Just…do your job. I'll pull my own weight."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to be happy about it. Just stop frowning at me."

"Yes, sir."

Tucker frowned back now.

"Just get on the damned shuttle, Malcolm."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Is it wise to include both Commander Koss and Major Tucker on this expedition?" T'Sen asked.<p>

The Captain had already come to the women's EVA locker and begun preparing her gear, clearly very eager to do some 'adventuring'. Which, to T'Sen's mind, suggested that she may have underestimated the instability in her choices for the EVA team as a result.

Captain T'Pol was looking at her questioningly now, at least.

"You predict friction between these two? They have yet to interact, to my knowledge."

"Koss finds you desirable as a mate, as you are well aware." T'Sen suggested. "I think it is conceivable he may misinterpret your curiosity concerning Major Tucker. He has shown poor judgment in interpersonal relationships in the past, specifically concerning the appropriate pursuit of mating interests. He may well decide…"

"I think it unlikely that Koss will interpret a Human as a potential mate-rival." T'Pol said, doubtfully. "Nor exhibit the confidence to challenge him if he did."

"I recommend that you also consider you have had no other suitors recently. Koss may simply decide he must make do with what is available. And so, threaten Major Tucker in the attempt to establish himself as a suitor."

"Commander Koss will present an acceptable choice as mate for another woman. I have little interest in him personally."

"Because he has yet to challenge a rival for your attention." T'Sen pointed out.

T'Pol continued outfitting her pack, as if she hadn't heard. Fitting her belt with a pulse pistol and command-level scanner, she considered the matter. Then spoke.

"You may have a point." She admitted. "I would find Commander Koss more desirable were he to successfully challenge another in my name. He must certainly suspect as much. Still, I had not considered that he might discern Major Tucker to be a worthy rival."

"So the Major _is _a worthy rival?"

"Of course. He…"

T'Pol paused again, having realized what she'd just acknowledged.

When T'Sen didn't immediately comment on that, T'Pol rushed forward. "Perhaps worthy for Commander Koss to challenge." She insisted. "Not necessarily as a mate."

T'Sen nodded, as if in full agreement with the Captain's assessment. "Not as a mate, then. He is Human, of course. Perhaps only as a…curious exploration."

T'Pol turned to face T'Sen, her gear now properly outfitted, her pack hoisted to one shoulder.

"Sub-Commander T'Sen." She said. "Now is not an appropriate time for banter."

"Excuse my levity then, Captain." T'Sen said. "But I consider the matter worthy of serious discussion."

T'Pol's eyes narrowed. "You find Major Tucker desirable then? And intend to challenge me?"

"Would that be necessary?" T'Sen asked…then continued before T'Pol could answer. "But, no. I am still waiting for Skoval to accomplish grieving for his lost mate. If I were to seek Major Tucker's attentions, it would be only as a passing distraction. Not worth challenging you over."

"Then what is your concern, Sub-Commander?" T'Pol glared.

"That you have not properly examined your intentions for Major Tucker. Or the implications of those intentions."

"Major Tucker is Human. It would be irregular at the least to…"

"Your interest is becoming obvious." T'Sen said simply. "Certainly following your trial in the Ready Room. Considering the seriousness of the matter, it would be wise to examine your intentions honestly."

T'Pol stared at her old friend, her eyes betraying nothing.

"You question my logic, then." She said.

T'Sen expressed sadness for a moment. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. But I do."

T'Pol snorted, humored at the irony here. "That is twice in one day." She said.

"If you intend merely to satisfy your curiosity, then I think that would have little impact. If properly managed." T'Sen said, with appreciable caring and concern. "But if you have come to see him as a potential mate, however indifferently…in fact, perhaps especially so…then this could result in an acute crisis should Koss challenge him. One that may impact many different areas, including morale aboard the ship and political implications at home. As one could expect your behavior in such an instance to be…unrestrained."

"I think you overestimate my interest in either Major Tucker or Commander Koss."

"That you acknowledge interest, to any degree at all, is enough." T'Sen insisted.

T'Pol's eyes hardened. Just precisely enough to establish her position on the issue. "I appreciate your input, Sub-Commander, and will consider it. Complete your preparations. I will meet you aboard the shuttle."

T'Sen considered her Captain's response. Then nodded sharply, her eyes hardening as well. Enough to acknowledge T'Pol's choice that this should be a point of contention between them. After all, if that was her decision, then so be it.

"Of course, Captain." She said, coldly.

T'Pol simply nodded and left the EVA locker room. And T'Sen began outfitting her gear for the expedition. As she had been ordered.

But she found it beneficial to handle the equipment in a reckless manner in the process, in order to alleviate her anger.

* * *

><p>Major Tucker took his seat in the shuttle. As it was a Vulcan shuttle it lacked a proper military dedication to strict functionality, so the seats were far too comfortable for someone who had only just begun to recover from being severely beaten.<p>

He wasn't able to simply seat himself and be done with it. He had to remain tense against all the aches and pains associated with movement well _after _he'd taken a seat. Because the damned seat insisted on being all plush and cushiony, attempting to contour to his body, trying to provide restful support. So, whether he remained tense or relaxed into the seat, it hurt. Constantly.

Which made him irritable. And so he was forced to remain vigilant so he didn't express that irritability. Because that would confirm to his men that he shouldn't have come in the first damned place. And he wasn't in any mood to defend that decision.

But of course he _shouldn't _have come. He should have begged off and stayed in his bunk today. Because they hadn't even left the ship yet and he was already tired, irritable and hurting.

So when Captain T'Pol entered the shuttle with her gear, that didn't make him happy at all. Because this was all _her _damned fault anyway.

"I thought you were taking Shuttle Two, Captain." He said. A little gruffly. Because he was tired, irritable and hurting.

"No." She said, taking her seat.

And what the hell? 'No'? When Vulcans couldn't otherwise take a breath without using multiple syllables?

But…on the other hand he couldn't come up with an appropriate response to that. So he just shut the hell up. And glared at everything. Because he was a little pissed off.

When Sub-Commander T'Sen entered to take her seat, he was at least relieved to see that she was pissed off about something too. So it wasn't just him. Which really did make him feel a little better about it all.

He decided then that he was just going to hang around with T'Sen when they got down there. He wasn't in any shape to really contribute to the mission or his unit anyway. And if he got within a hundred yards of the Captain he wouldn't be able to keep his big mouth shut, so he'd probably just get his ass kicked again.

* * *

><p>"Sub-Lieutenant." V'Shone reported. "Shuttle One is away. ETA, two hours, thirteen minutes. Science team reports ready for departure when ordered."<p>

"Understood." V'Shen nodded. He smiled then, exactly enough to communicate that he shared the excitement the rest of the bridge crew were expressing. "Establish and confirm communications with the personal transmitters when they arrive. Tactical, continue monitoring the shuttle until then. Helm, verify geosynchronous orbit."

"Geosynchronous orbit confirmed." Kerol reported.

"I have visual tracking of Shuttle One." Crewman Sten acknowledged.

"Very well. I predict a successful and uneventful investigation of these ruins." V'Shen said, confidently.

Thus encouraged, the rest of the bridge crew were able to adopt the same confident anticipation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tau Eridani I-IV**

Major Tucker found planetfall had at least proven uneventful, other than jostling him around enough that he needed another hypospray on the sly when they finally landed. Not that any of the Vulcans failed to notice, since the stitches had dissolved and Garcia had to go ahead and give him another dozen hypos to finish off the dermal regeneration…well, all hell, he ended up getting poked and prodded for about ten full minutes before Garcia would even let him off the damned shuttle.

At least he could move a little without wanting to whine about it. So there was that, he supposed.

By the time he did break loose and get solid ground under his feet again, Sergeant Reed had at least done a fine job of keeping things organized out there. None of the Vulcans had run off into the wild to take pictures or have a picnic anyway, as he'd pretty much expected they would.

T'Sen and her gaggle of engineers were busy cutting a path along the mountainside to what he figured must be the "logical" place to start tunneling in earnest. Taylor and Wilson were gone, so he figured Taylor had grabbed the only un-busy MACO in the area and dragged him off on recon with him. Clemmons was making himself happy scanning everything to death and Garcia was still fretting circles around him, trying to conduct medical scans and poke at him some more.

Reed himself was sticking close to the Captain, since she didn't have anything to do but supervise everyone. Which meant she was the most likely to get a wild hair and go gallivanting through the wasteland until she stumbled over whatever it was that was down here waiting to eat them all.

Because there was damned sure some kind of trouble around here just waiting to jump on them. That much he was sure of.

So by the time he got off the shuttle, shrugged Garcia away and assessed the situation, he'd already forgotten his firm resolution to stay clear of the Captain and hang around with the engineers instead. Until it was too late and he'd walked right over to Reed to receive the report confirming everything he already knew. And so found himself standing next to Captain T'Pol with nothing to do but supervise, either.

Because of course Sergeant Reed took the opportunity to dump T'Pol off on him and go find something productive to do instead. Damn it.

He got a good look at the pretty miserable environment, though. How the hell it still supported any kind of breathable atmosphere he couldn't fathom. Maybe Clemmons could explain it later. Other than the huge rocky hill they were standing on, which barely qualified as a 'mountain' of any kind, there was nothing but a light brown expanse of sand, pebbles and the occasional black rock as far as the eye could see. If there was anything alive enough to pose a threat, it wasn't making itself obvious. Sure wasn't popping up to offer a smile and a handshake, anyway.

He had cause to reflect that maybe the Captain must figure they were all on _shore leave _or something. Because it didn't take her more than those few seconds before she found something to entertain herself with. _Other _than keeping an eye on their surroundings, like she should've been.

"Major Tucker." She said.

_Aw, hell. Here we go…_

"Yes, Ma'am." Tucker said. Stiffly. Distracted. Paying attention to the _environment _and all. Like _she _should be doing.

"I am gratified that you seem to have recovered from your injuries to a satisfactory degree."

Okay, so…what the hell was that? Was she trying to be a smart ass or something? They had just had some kind of fight to the death out of no-damned-where just a few hours ago. Was she trying to pick another fight? Was she really such a crazy-ass Vulcan that she thought being _polite _about it right now was appropriate?

Seriously, what the hell?

Tucker took a deep breath, trying to stall for enough time to figure out an appropriate response…

"Yes, Ma'am." He said.

Really. What the heck else was he supposed to say here?

"That is good."

_Oh. And, well, gee golly, thanks. And this isn't awkward at all. Let's chat a little more, what d'ya say?_

"I am curious regarding your impressions so far, working for an extended period with a Vulcan crew."

_Aw, you've got to be…_

"Ma'am, with all due res-…" Tucker said. Then sighed. "Excuse me, Captain. But I've got to say it. _With all due respect_, I'm not interested in another fight, thank you."

T'Pol, to his utter bewilderment, actually grinned at that. Like he was being funny or something. _On purpose_.

"We have had our contest. I do not believe that will be required."

Like it was required to _first _time?

"Still, Ma'am. I'm not sure…"

But…then again…well, hell, she asked for it. So fine.

"Okay." He nodded decisively. "My impressions so far? You all need to go back home and wait another couple hundred years before you leave your planet."

Surprisingly, she actually _didn't _start screaming hysterically…

"Why do you say that?" She asked. Seeming for all the world to be honestly interested.

Well, he was doing pretty good so far…

"Because you're all nuts." He said.

Hell, she wanted an honest assessment here, right?

T'Pol thought that over for a moment.

"You suggest we are insane, by Human standards."

"I suggest you're insane by _any _standard." He corrected.

T'Pol's eyebrow leapt to position and that was all it took to get him going in earnest.

"Look." He said. "We've really only been out of the cargo bay twice now. The second time to be briefed on the mission and come here. So maybe I haven't had enough…interaction with your Vulcan crew for a workable assessment…"

"That is part of the reason you were included in the mission team, Major."

"Right. Okay." He said. And really, there was a lot to be said about this mission and how it was being conducted so far. None of it was right or okay. But let's just stick to one topic at a time, please.

"Fact is, that first little foray to the mess hall was our only real interaction with the crew." He said. "Can't say I was impressed."

"If you are speaking of the incident in the mess hall…"

"Not just that, Ma'am." He said. "We ran into a couple of your medics in the corridor on the _way _to the mess hall. They were treating two of your crewmen, who seemed to have gotten into a fight. Lots of laughing and joking. Really having themselves a good time. Even when the two went at it again right in front of us."

"That is hardly uncommon, Major."

"Kinda my point, Ma'am." He said. "And then there were the two crewmen groping each other at the table next to my men before you arrived. Which no one seemed all that concerned about. In fact, seemed they found the whole thing pretty entertaining, cheered them right on. Up to the point where they started shucking their clothes and security ran 'em off."

"Again, that is hardly a matter for concern…"

"Well, I have to wonder how the hell you expect to run a starship with a crew like that, Captain." Tucker said, scowling. "It's not exactly a structured environment."

T'Pol frowned, then gestured at their surroundings. "And yet we seem to have arrived without incident, Major."

"I just referenced _three _incidents, Captain, if you include the incident in the mess hall. All in the course of our one and only attempt to interact with your crew."

"None of those incidents hampered our ability to arrive and begin our exploratory survey, Major Tucker."

"Not the point, Ma'am." He insisted.

"Then your point is irrelevant." She answered. "Our mission was to travel from Vulcan to here, collect sensor information from orbit and conduct a ground survey of anything notable that might require it. We seem to be accomplishing that."

"Ma'am, if you honestly can't see the issue here…"

"Major, if your objections are reducible entirely to the fact that we are not Human, then perhaps you should simply say that."

"It's not that you aren't Human. It's that you're _Vulcan_."

"Yes, of course. We are more passionate than you are. We are physically stronger, live significantly longer and possess much greater average intelligence than you. So of course you must object because you are aware that our ascension into space signals the inevitable decline of Human dominance in this sector."

Tucker took another deep breath. And ran his fingers through his hair before slapping his cap back on again. Then stood there for a minute with his hands on his hips, glaring off at the engineering team over there. Where he should be right now, instead of here picking another damned fight.

"Captain…"

"Excuse me, Major Tucker." She said.

And, damn it, did she have to keep interrupting him like that?

"It was not my intention to provoke aggression again. I had hoped we could participate in a more productive discussion."

Well, she at least seemed sincere that time. So…he bit his tongue and managed to actually shut up for once.

"Understood, Ma'am." He said. Once he was sure whatever was going to come out of his mouth wasn't going to start another argument.

They were politely, appropriately and very intensely quiet for a while. Which was oddly uncomfortable and kind of nice at the same time…

"Major Tucker." She said. Again speaking carefully and with some deference. "Perhaps we should attempt your initial suggestion and refrain from interacting for a time."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said. Because that was a grand idea.

"However, if you will allow me to speak unhindered for a moment…"

_Aw, dammit…_

"…I would illustrate the point you seem to be failing to grasp."

_God, they really were going to end up smacking each other around again, weren't they?_

"We are not Human, Major Tucker. We are Vulcan. And we are indeed more passionate, both individually and as a people. We have weaknesses and shortcomings, as any species does, but this is easily both our greatest strength and our greatest weakness. It requires that everything we do be rooted first in mastering that."

She had his attention at the surprising admission that Vulcans _had _any weaknesses or shortcomings to begin with. That she seemed to be addressing them _kept _his attention.

"I believe that you continue to compare us to Humans, and so find our culture and our individual behavior lacking. Because we consistently fail to behave in a Human manner. But this is because _you _fail to perceive the necessities required by emotion. As a Human, you neither require nor seem to devote any special attention to your emotionality. It rarely extends beyond your control. And even when it impacts your decisions or behavior, it rarely conflicts with reason in the process. So you have little need to exercise mastery of it. You can even allow it to master _you _instead, without concern that it may lead to your destruction. Whatever destruction your emotions _may _wreak, it is typically mild and not worth the effort of exerting control over it at the onset."

T'Pol was quiet for a moment, considering how best to continue. And Tucker listened with interest.

"I will provide an example for your consideration. Concerning the incident in the mess hall."

"Once provoked by the improper behavior of your MACO, I was forced to grasp firm control of my aggressive response to the situation. Had I not, I would have been compelled to attack them. But because I am not Human, I could not simply ignore this impulse. The drive to remove the perceived threat was a _Vulcan _drive. Too powerful to ignore or suppress. So I redirected it. To you, when I chastised you concerning your men's behavior. And to the food tray, when I struck the counter with it."

"But these were reasoned acts. They were not driven by emotion. I made the rational decision to do these things and thereby expel some of the emotion threatening to rule me. Just enough that I was able to gain control of the remainder. Following that, when I sat at the officer's table, I employed the disciplines I had been taught as a child, and that I have diligently maintained into adulthood, to channel those aggressive demands to more appropriate and useful areas. Dedication to work, ambition to succeed, resolve to defeat those that might oppose our mission. Among other things."

"Even when you intruded upon that process, my behavior toward you was likewise determined and implemented rationally. I seized the opportunity to expel further emotional excess. The emotion inherent in my behavior being released _precisely _in order to achieve the desired result. Your discontinuing to interfere with the needed exercise of discipline."

Tucker thought about that for a while.

Then sighed.

"Okay, I guess I kind of get what you're saying. But I have to wonder…what does it matter? How is anyone supposed to tell when you're rationally expressing emotion and just plain losing your temper? Because I sure can't tell the difference."

"If I were to behave emotionally, that is allowing emotion to dictate my actions and behavior, rather than making and implementing these determinations rationally…it would be quite obvious, Major."

"And how's that?"

"I would behave in a manner even a fellow Vulcan would recognize as insane."


	14. Chapter 14

**Tau Eridani I-IV**

T'Pol contacted the _El'toraya _once she had been informed T'Sen and her team would break through to the cavern below within two hours. She deemed it efficient to have the science team already on hand when they finally accessed the mountain.

In the meantime Major Tucker had wandered away, after spending an agreeable and altogether pleasant time with her, lacking commentary on anything in particular. Or speaking at all, in fact.

His request to refrain from "picnicking" when he departed provoked her curiosity, however. So she spent the last hour awaiting the arrival of the science team researching that Human custom on her PADD. Once she felt she understood it well enough, she was forced to admit the activity seemed a reasonable and profitable social interaction. And considering the agreeable environment the planet offered, it did indeed present an excellent opportunity to participate in it.

She couldn't, then, understand why the Major was so concerned that she _not _do so. The dunes to the west presented the perfect spot for a "picnic".

She wondered then if he had developed an interest in her, as T'Sen seemed to think _she _had in _him_. And, so, was concerned she might participate in that moderately intimate activity with another male.

But that was currently irrelevant. With the science team on hand and the cavern soon to be accessed, she busied herself supervising their preparations. And when they were properly prepared, stood at ease to observe Major Tucker offering his aid with the excavation efforts.

It was an entertaining pastime, after all. Most of the gear he was relegated to maneuvering from here to there had been designed in accommodation to Vulcan strength. So he was forced to exert himself interacting with it. Even the manual controls on many of the implements required significant force for him to utilize…

"Captain." Commander Koss said, interrupting her musing.

She sighed sharply, to expel some frustration at the interruption and discourage it in the future.

"Yes, Commander?" She frowned.

"I question the inclusion of Major Tucker on the mission team. As you can see, his usefulness and ability are tenuous at best."

T'Pol adopted disapproval in her tone. "Bear in mind, Commander, that the MACO unit's presence aboard the _El'toraya _presents us with the opportunity to assess just that. The usefulness of mutual cooperation with Humans in such endeavors. And so they have been included here, so that we can make that assessment."

"Then I suggest we must conclude they present a marked loss of efficiency."

"Perhaps." T'Pol said. "But we will conclude that assessment when the mission is concluded. Would that not be logical?"

"Of course, Captain."

"Very well. Then go and report your ready status to Sub-Commander T'Sen."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p>Once the cavern had been breached and the air within forced to circulate for a while with that outside, T'Sen announced it ready for exploration. Which prompted the science team to start poking and scanning the entrance, to be sure the air was breathable and that the tunnel itself wouldn't collapse on top of them.<p>

None of which pleased T'Sen, considering the lack of confidence in her team's abilities it suggested, but it did at least offer her an opportunity to interact with Major Tucker. Commander Koss was in attendance, after all, exhibiting every bit of the disapproval and latent hostility toward the Human that she had predicted he would. So it was logical to deflect that, removing Major Tucker as the perceived mate-rival he'd unintentionally become, before something uncomfortable and detrimental to the mission occurred.

Especially considering the Captain apparently had no interest in addressing the situation. Or even seemed to acknowledge it at all.

She approached the Human, smiling mildly to encourage his comfort with her presence, and stood beside him to wait.

"Major Tucker." She said, after a moment. "While the science team make their preparations, tell me about the Earth. I am curious about your home world."

Tucker was a little surprised at her request, she noted. And yet he answered easily enough.

"Well, you'd probably hate it." He grinned. "Most Vulcans do, from what I hear. Too cold in most places and the climate changes from even one hundred square mile area to the next."

"But you have deserts that I understand Vulcans who have visited find comfortable."

"Yeah, I could probably show you a couple you'd like." He nodded. "You've got to see our oceans first, though."

"We have oceans, of course. But they are shallow and not especially inviting."

"Well, if you ever get to Earth and you're feeling adventurous…which I reckon you'd have to be if you were there in the first place…you'd have to try deep sea diving in the Gulf of Mexico. Our oceans definitely are _not _shallow and you'd be amazed at the ecosystem there. That'd sure be something you could go back home and tell the folks about."

"You have done this? Deep sea diving?" She inquired.

"Oh, yeah. Just a few times but it really is something."

"That seems logical. I understand you have your home in that area, according to your service jacket."

"Texas, Ma'am. Born and bred. Wouldn't recommend visiting _there_, though. Had a real problem with Terra Prime in my neck of the woods. Don't ask me why. If I were going to show you folks around, I'd probably start in Florida. We don't really have 'clans' so much, but if we did I guess that's where you'd find most of mine. And the people there tend to be a bit more laid back."

"Laid back?" T'Sen asked, confused.

"Yeah, uh…easy going…more accepting of…well, aliens in this case, I guess."

"I see. Florida sounds interesting, Major."

"Well, Earth might make for a nice shore leave following this mission then. I know folks back home are sure interested in the _El'toraya _since she launched. I bet you'd make the papers."

"Make the papers?" T'Sen asked. Again not sure what he was trying to communicate.

"Uh…have news articles about you posted on the net. Interviews, reporters following you around. You'd be kind of famous."

T'Sen considered that.

"I do not think I would find that enjoyable." She concluded.

Tucker chuckled. "Well, yeah. Probably not."

The conversation ended comfortably then, as T'Sen found she couldn't determine anything else provocative to say. But it seemed to have had its intended effect. Commander Koss had returned his primary attention away from Major Tucker and back toward the excavation site. Having elicited Major Tucker's interest in her attention, she'd naturally lessened the perception that he threatened to attract the Captain's.

The Captain, however, seemed to have been provoked. Which T'Sen had, admittedly, failed to consider. As she'd failed to register that she'd come to stand beside her at some point during the conversation.

"If we have concluded discussing explorations of Earth and Humanity…" T'Pol said, irritably. "Then there remains the cavern before us to explore."

"Of course, Captain." T'Sen said, quickly. And with appropriate deference and appeasement.

Tucker, however, just turned his head and whistled. Which startled every Vulcan on the mountain, having never experienced such a thing before.

His unit was on hand quickly, however, and he barked orders at them, assigning them their positions and duties. Loudly enough that T'Pol and T'Sen were encouraged to put some distance between themselves and the noise.

* * *

><p>The chamber proved disappointingly…empty. There didn't seem to be anything beyond the stone walls, floor and ceiling to discover or examine there.<p>

And the dust. There was quite a lot of that on hand. Not that it was especially interesting, but it did cause the majority of the Vulcans to resort to filtered respirators until it could be cleared. The Humans proved outrageously unaffected, with only some mild coughing to suggest they'd even noticed.

The science team busied themselves scanning and examining everything anyway. That was, after all, what they'd come to do. And after several minutes of in-depth examination and investigation the most interesting fact they were able to uncover was that the chamber was comprised of stone. That was all.

"Well, no." Clemmons spoke up behind the team, his MACO scanner working as diligently as the Vulcan's. "Looks like…we've got another chamber underneath here. About fifty meters straight down. Nothing connecting to it, though. Looks like the corridor leading into it collapsed a long time ago."

The Vulcan scientists were not pleased with the illustration of Human technological superiority, but the Humans themselves didn't seem to notice.

"What else you got, Clemmons?" Tucker asked.

"It's cluttered. I'm seeing what might be some really old electronics…a lot fabricated glass and metal, pretty badly corroded…some pretty advanced materials there in the middle, a lot of it…no power signatures at all. I'm a little surprised I'm reading anything in there after all this time, though. You realize most of the dust in this room could have been furniture or…well, _anything_, after fifty thousand years."

"Are we going to have a problem when we open it up?"

"I wouldn't recommend poking your head in there right away, but if we stand back and keep the ventilation going it should be fine after a few minutes."

"Alright, let's get one of those laser drills over here and get it done, Corporal."

"Excuse me, Major Tucker." Koss said, disapproving. "I believe Sub-Commander T'Sen should supervise the excavation."

Tucker looked back and forth between Koss and T'Sen for a moment, then grinned shyly. "Right. Sorry, you go ahead, Sub-Commander. Didn't mean to get ahead of myself."

"It is understandable, Major." T'Sen offered. "I find I am excited with the prospect as well."

* * *

><p>The contents of the chamber proved not merely interesting…but absolutely astounding.<p>

To one side of the room a lone dais sat, featuring what Corporal Clemmons declared to be a gilded, thick glass coffin. Gilded in pure gold, no less. Clearly indicating significant respect and veneration for whomever had once occupied it. The contents now long since reduced to little more than a vague layer of dust on the bottom.

Opposite that, on the other side of the room, another gilded, glass display. This one containing three books, apparently printed on paper or some other similar material. All three were small in size, seemingly intended to be easily portable, yet the display presented them as if they dominated the room.

The covers of the books had long since cracked and, in fact, collapsed in upon themselves, so that determining the subject matter was impossible visually. Violating the thick glass of the display in order to handle the material directly seemed impossible as well, as they had long since deteriorated to the point that the slightest touch or breeze would likely destroy them completely.

The remains of the shuttle occupying the center of the room provided the shocking discovery that currently stunned the Vulcans in attendance, however. As they had already noticed what the Humans were only just beginning to.

"What do you make of this, Clemmons?" Tucker asked, examining the corroded surface of the ship…without actually touching anything or so much as breathing directly on it.

"Well, that would be the advanced material I picked up on earlier." Clemmons said, scanning the shuttle busily. "And it's pretty advanced considering how old it…uh…wait a minute…"

That got Tucker's attention. He was still keyed up and prepared for some as yet undetermined threat to jump out of the shadows, after all.

"What, Clemmons?" He frowned, after a far too long delay of nearly three seconds.

"Uh…sir…the writing here. On the bow. It's faint but…that's Vulcan, sir. Golic Vulcan, actually. Which is a pretty recent…"

"I thought you said this thing was old." Tucker interrupted. "How long's it been here?"

"Uh…from the beginning, I guess, sir." Clemmons said.

"Like 'fifty thousand years', you mean? Because there wasn't any such thing as Vulcans back then, Corporal."

"Well…sir, I…that's what my scanner says, sir."

"There were, of course, Vulcans at that time, Major." Koss said, having recovered from the shock somewhat. "As there were Humans. Did your Starfleet happen to misplace a shuttle fifty thousand years ago?"

Tucker scowled and took a step back to reexamine the thing. Which…

"Wait a damned minute…" He said, vaguely. "Corporal…am I crazy or is this an old NX-class shuttle pod frame?"

"It…well, it could be…" Clemmons said, uncertainly.

"It is." Tucker said. "I'll be damned if it isn't. Refurbished and modified but…it sure is."

"This is extremely unusual." T'Pol declared, stepping forward to inspect the shuttle herself.

"Unusual as hell." Tucker said, mystified.

He snorted then, shaking his head and amused at what they'd discovered. Then he noticed most of the Vulcans in the chamber were still staring in shock.

So he smirked, naturally all the more amused at their reaction.

"Well, you folks wanted to explore the universe." He said. "I guess this is the sort of thing you'd better get used to. There's a lot of it out here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Tau Eridani I-IV**

Having stepped fully around the shuttle in the effort to examine and scan the thing in its entirety, they finally noticed the display dominating the rear wall. Toward which everyone immediately gravitated.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" _Clemmons exclaimed. "Just…don't move! Or breath. There's nothing protecting…let me just…"

He busily and almost frantically set about recording everything he could with his scanner. Before someone _touched _something.

"We've got some pictures here, Corporal." Tucker noted. And there were several, interspersed along the wall amongst all the alien scribbling.

"Yes, sir. Gimme a minute and I'll try to zoom in and capture some of them. Let's stay back for now, sir."

"Of course." T'Pol interjected, turning her head slightly to address those behind her. "Everyone will remain where they are and offer the least possible disturbance to the artifacts."

She was beginning to feel like the Humans were dominating the exploration, after all. Which was entirely inappropriate.

And quite irritating besides.

"Huh." Clemmons said, at last.

"'Huh', what?" Tucker demanded.

"What have you discovered?" T'Pol asked at once.

They both spared one another a frown but T'Pol noted that Clemmons was already reporting. Probably to Major Tucker, of course.

"Sir…" He said, forcing T'Pol to channel frustration. "I think this guy's Vulcan."

Tucker sighed. "_Which _guy, Corporal?"

Clemmons pointed. "The dead guy, in the third picture. They pulled him from the shuttle when they recovered it."

"Have you recorded all this, Corporal?" He said, gesturing vaguely at the wall.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Tucker said, stepping forward to observe the picture more directly. Carefully. Breathing as little as possible.

So T'Pol stepped forward as well. After glaring at the others to ensure they remained where they were.

"That's part of a Starfleet uniform he's wearing." Tucker said. "Pretty ragged, though. Can you get a look at the patch?"

That provoked a few gasps from the Vulcans in attendance. A Vulcan wearing a _Starfleet _uniform?

"No, sir. The picture quality was already pretty low. And these photos are…"

"Right. Fifty thousand years." Tucker muttered, still examining the photo.

"There is something odd about his appearance." T'Pol noticed.

"I dunno, Captain." Tucker muttered. "Looks Vulcan to me."

"Perhaps…but his brow is different." She mused. "And several subtle features of his face are…"

"Well, he _is _dead." Tucker pointed out.

"But well preserved." She insisted. "Enough that I can determine…"

"Sir, this is English Standard down here." Clemmons said, examining the writing further down the wall. Tucker and T'Pol both jerked back to peer in that direction.

"This is twice…no, three times this name shows up." He said. "And I guess this is the native pronunciation of it. Appears right next to it every time."

Tucker moved down to inspect it directly himself. Then drew back, puzzled.

"That's his name? Was he adopted by Humans or something?"

"Sir?" Clemmons asked.

"The name's copied here in English Standard." Tucker said, as if it should be obvious. "Come on, Corporal. _The Lord of the Rings_? The Vulcan ears? You don't get it?"

Clemmons looked confused. Not getting it at all.

Tucker chuckled in amusement. "Well, if I had a Vulcan kid, that's what I'd name him anyway. That's pretty funny, actually."

"What name?" T'Pol demanded, finally giving voice to her irritation. "And what is its significance?"

"Lorian." Tucker said, wiggling a finger at his head. "Because of the ears. Like an elf."

"What is an 'elf'?" She asked, frowning.

"It's…well…" He said. "Look, doesn't matter. Point is it's a Human name."

* * *

><p>T'Pol paced. Waiting on Clemmons and Koss to wrest some sense from the display on the wall. Tucker, meanwhile, had simply folded his arms before him and waited patiently. Which she found extremely irritating.<p>

"You really think that's guy's some kind of half-breed?" Tucker asked suddenly.

As if that mattered at all.

Curious, yes. But largely irrelevant to the matter at hand. How the man had come to be here, many centuries before that was even remotely possible, was the question.

And more substantially, how…or even if…his arrival had prompted the utter destruction of the planet and its people some time after.

"Captain?" Tucker asked, when she failed to respond.

"I think it largely irrelevant." T'Pol said. "That is my impression, however. Judging, of course, from very ancient, poor resolution photographic representations of a relatively well preserved corpse."

"Right. Okay." Tucker nodded. "But that kind of suggests he was part Human, doesn't it?"

T'Pol frowned. "Because of the name?"

"Well…yeah."

"Perhaps. But that is highly unlikely."

"How do you figure that?"

"It would require a Vulcan and Human mating, Major Tucker." She pointed out.

Tucker considered that for a moment. "Well, I dunno. I can see that happening, can't you?"

"It would require a decidedly…"

"Okay." Clemmons suddenly announced. "We're really stretching the limits of our translators here but...looks like the shuttle was recovered somewhere in the system. Just drifting through. They found it on their first extra planetary launch, I think. That or it was just so amazing that nothing else is worth mentioning. But he was already dead."

"The books on the far wall were recovered from the shuttle as well." Koss reported solemnly. "It would seem they hold the higher significance here."

"Yeah, they go on and on about them." Clemmons confirmed.

"A set of religious texts?" T'Pol guessed.

"That'd be my guess, Ma'am." Clemmons said. "Two of them are identical, one in Golic Vulcan and the other in English Standard. The third one's different. That one's in Golic Vulcan."

"The Bible or something?" Tucker said.

"Uh…actually, no, sir. If my translation is correct they're…"

"_The Collected Analects _and _The Teachings of Surak_." Koss announced grimly.

T'Pol stopped pacing.

And breathing.

As did every other Vulcan in the chamber.

Until Tucker and Clemmons were left dumbfounded at what could have possibly driven a whole gaggle of Vulcans to _stillness_.

"What?" Tucker finally asked. "What is it?"

"Surak?" T'Pol asked, staring intently at Koss.

Who looked up to meet her eyes with palpable reluctance. "Indeed." He said.

"Who's Surak?" Tucker demanded.

But no one had anything else to offer.

"Captain?" Tucker tried again. "What's the…?"

"Be silent, Major Tucker." She said, quietly.

She was obviously lost in thought, he noticed. Pretty deeply, engrossingly lost in some pretty serious thought there.

So he shut up for minute.

Or ten seconds, at least.

"Okay, what? What's going on?" He snapped.

"It is not necessary for you to know." She muttered.

Tucker blinked. "I…_excuse me_?"

"Evacuate the room." She said, suddenly. "Koss, you will stay with me. Everyone else is to leave immediately…"

"Hold on, Captain." Tucker argued. "What the hell just happened?"

She still hadn't looked at him. Or even acknowledge he'd spoken.

Until then.

"To every Vulcan in the room..." She said, turning her eyes to Tucker at last. "If Major Tucker or Corporal Clemmons do not immediately evacuate with you, you will draw your pulse pistols and fire on them."

"_Wha_…?" Tucker exclaimed.

T'Pol snatched her own pistol from her belt, suddenly ready and low at her side.

"I am prepared to do so as well, Major Tucker." She warned. Fiercely.

The fire in her eyes making perfectly clear that was no idle threat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tau Eridani I-IV**

Sergeant Reed still had Corporals Garcia and Wilson on hand when the Major arrived. Garcia was with him, guarding the entrance. Wilson perched on a nice sniper position overlooking the shuttles and the hazardous path that, while treacherous, could at least be considered a possible approach from below.

He had been forced to send Taylor after the engineers, to keep an eye on them. Who, come to think of it, he was sure the Major wouldn't be happy to find had wandered off to begin excavation of the second site on the far side of the mountain.

It hadn't taken anything more than having no officer of rank on hand to tell them _not _to for them to come to the conclusion that they _should_. And of course they hadn't heeded _his _firm suggestion to the contrary when he'd offered it.

Seeing the look on the Major's face, though, and on Clemmons' immediately behind, drove all that right out of his mind. Especially the intensity of the Vulcans literally herding the two of them out of the tunnel.

Never mind the fact that nearly all of them had their hands on the pulse pistols at their sides.

Vulcans were rather notorious for overreacting to…well, anything they might react to at all. So it didn't really occur to him that the situation might be _quite _as serious as it was. Rather, considering recent events, he naturally assumed…

"Have another slap and tickle with the Captain, Major?" Reed asked, smirking.

Still maintaining awareness of the situation, of course. But allowing for a bit of humor, as he had every reason to believe it was warranted. The Major didn't respond at all, though. But he made eye contact. And that was all that was needed for Reed to recognize that he was under threat.

Reed immediately stepped away from Garcia, to allow him a free field of fire, while casually sliding his rifle from his shoulder.

"Stand down, Sergeant." Major Tucker frowned.

"Sir?" Reed asked, eyeing the Vulcans behind him steadily. Still prepared to bring his weapon to bear.

Tucker didn't say anything else, though. He simply walked up to join him, turning his furious glare on the desert beyond instead.

And stood there simmering for a while. Leaving Reed ready to…well, do whatever the situation he hadn't any idea about might require him to do. And leaving the Vulcans to fidget over by the tunnel as well, clearly not sure if they should relax or stand ready to fight either.

"Where's Taylor?" Tucker asked suddenly…then cast around for second. "And where the hell are the engineers?"

"Off digging up the other site, sir." Reed said, still eyeing the Vulcans.

Tucker snatched his cap from his pocket and jammed it roughly onto his head. Muttering.

Then turned back toward the Vulcans.

"Sub-Commander T'Sen." He barked, glaring. "Get your ass over here."

That at least tore Reed's attention away, if only for a split second. He hadn't expected the Major to start ordering Vulcans around. Especially as they all seemed prepared to draw weapons on him a moment ago. A couple of them still did.

And…in fact, he was fairly certain Sub-Commander T'Sen outranked him. Sort of. Perhaps VSC and MACO command structures didn't quite…_fit _all that well. But still.

So he was a little surprised when T'Sen marched right over after only a moment's hesitation.

"Yes, Major?" She asked. Not meeting the Major's eye at all.

"How about you tell me what the hell's going on here?" Tucker glared.

"I cannot say." She said, shortly.

"You mean _you don't know_?" Tucker snapped. "And it didn't occur to you to ask for some kind of clarification of your orders, Sub-Commander?"

T'Sen's eyes flittered a bit…until she found the point of confusion.

"Excuse me, Major." She said. "You misunderstand. I mean that I am well aware but will not answer your question."

Tucker almost barked again…but the look in T'Sen's eye made it suddenly clear he wasn't going to bluff his way through this after all. She wasn't in the least bit cowed and probably quite perfectly aware of how uncertain the chain of command was.

In point of fact, it looked about like she was ready to start snapping back at the insubordinate Major and break him off at the knees.

So he backed down. Because what the hell else was he going to do?

He glared off to the side for a moment…preparing to try another tactic…

"T'Sen…" He said. A bit more reasonably now. "Is this what I think it is? Maybe we stumbled across some kind of sensitive intel High Command wouldn't want laying around?"

T'Sen's eyes flittered again. So he figured he hit the mark. Not that it wasn't pretty obvious already.

"Because I can understand that, Sub-Commander." He said. "I'm a military officer. I've been in similar situations before. Now, you'll pardon me if it makes me a little _tense _being threatened…"

"Major." T'Sen said, coldly. "I am afraid I care little for what causes you tension at the moment."

"Ma'am…" Tucker said, trying to salvage the situation before it slipped away completely.

"You need not be aware of the particulars here." T'Sen continued, talking over him. "But I advise taking care not to interfere. I assure you the matter is serious enough that the death of a few Humans in the interests of resolving it will be considered negligible to High Command."

Tucker felt Reed and Garcia tense up at that, finally catching up to exactly how serious the situation was exactly. And he figured Reed was probably already tapping his comm to get Taylor and Wilson pointed in the right direction.

So, damn it, he'd managed to escalate things _out here _then, too.

"Ma'am, I have no interest in interfering." Tucker asserted. "Me and my men have been placed under your command. We're not here to serve the interests of Earthgov beyond that. But how about we all exercise some logic here?"

T'Sen had been on the verge of turning away, he knew. But that got her attention.

"We don't need to know the details." Tucker said. "All we need to know is what we can do to help. We're not the _enemy _here, Sub-Commander."

T'Sen considered that, at least.

"Major Tucker." She said, after a moment. "I regret that this has occurred. But it has. And we must respond. Should conflict be required, I would grieve the loss of your life, or that of your men. As well as any from among my crew. So, if you would do as ordered, stand down and refrain from interfering, I would be personally grateful to you."

Tucker was…a bit thrown off by that. It wasn't at all what he'd expected. And she was pretty obviously sincere…

"I…alright, Sub-Commander." He said. "Alright. I guess I…"

Well, hell. He'd botched this every which way, it looked like.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said, nodding. So that was that, then.

T'Sen nodded back. And left.

So, damn.

"Sir?" Reed said.

Tucker just shook his head. "Sling your weapon, Sergeant."

Reed did so, without hesitation.

"And if you called Taylor back here, turn him around again."

Reed slipped the comm he'd palmed out into the open, tapping the bar again to let the Corporal know he wasn't required any longer.

"What happened, Major?" Reed asked.

"Not exactly sure." Tucker said, squinting at the tunnel. "Stumbled across something in there. Freaked the Vulcans out. Which, I guess, isn't saying much. But I'm pretty sure the Captain would've shot us both dead if we hadn't got out of there double quick. Of course…that isn't saying much either, I guess."

Reed glanced over at Clemmons, who confirmed with an off-kilter nod and a frown.

"Intel, you said, sir?" He asked.

"Can't imagine what else." Tucker huffed. "Doesn't matter. We're not in this, so let's stay out of the way."

Which surprised the Sergeant a little. They were just going to back off? It seemed pretty serious…

"Out of the way, sir?" Reed asked.

"Yeah." Tucker nodded. "Until we can figure a way to get me back in there without the rest of them noticing."

Ah. There we go.

"Yes, sir." Reed nodded.

"We've got Taylor with the engineers at site two." Tucker said, thinking out loud. "Let's get you over there, Garcia. I don't like having only one man guarding them."

"Yes, sir." Garcia said, slinging his rifle and stepping over to snatch up a pack. Already on his way.

"Sergeant." Tucker continued. "I figure Wilson's fine where he is. Clemmons stays here, in case the Vulcans need a MACO techie for somethin'. Let's you and me take the…"

"_Eyes out. Movement."_

It took Major Tucker a second to realize where the voice had come from. Wilson, reporting over his comm from the ridge above.

And a second more for it to register what he'd just said.

From the surprised glance he shared with the Sergeant it was painfully clear that both of them had forgotten what the hell they were supposed to be doing here.

Watching for whatever threat this planet was going to throw at them the second they weren't paying attention.

Which…looked to be right about now.


	17. Chapter 17

**_El'toraya_  
>T<strong>**au Eridani I-IV orbit**

Skoval had finished his rounds, having checked with the various security officers assigned around the ship. His reports concerning that already filed, he had completed all his requisite duties for the day a full hour ahead of schedule. And so he could now attend to the bridge and relieve Sub-Lieutenant V'Shen as acting captain.

Which had been precisely his intention, as it would allow him ample opportunity to assess the progress of the expedition on the surface of the planet. And more specifically, to assure himself that all was well there. Most importantly, that all was well with Sub-Commander T'Sen.

Truth be known…though he would never so much as consider allowing the truth to be known here…he'd grown quite strongly attached to T'Sen. He was certain he had ample evidence to conclude that she had initiated and pursued the development of that attachment, of course. So it would be of no surprise to her, at least. But it would be entirely inappropriate to acknowledge any of that.

He was still technically grieving.

Which of course, made the entire line of thought exceedingly uncomfortable. He had loved, and still loved, his mate. Without a doubt, more passionately than any other person or thing in his life. But nevertheless, logic dictated that he recognize the situation. Analyze it, come to the obvious conclusion and acknowledge that. So then, when the time came, he could pursue the logical course without delay.

Specifically without tempting T'Sen to frustration and aggression because he was unprepared to respond to her seductions. If his calculations were correct, she would be at least a week into her _plak-tau _before he could appropriately conclude his time of grief. He doubted she would have much patience to spare beyond that point.

In fact, she would very likely kill him in such a state, should she perceive any hesitation or uncertainty.

He found that thought especially endearing. She was otherwise a graceful, yet obliquely perverse, individual. Endearing qualities, certainly. Which suggested a particular passion there that he was certain was yet to be tapped.

And there was her well exercised sense of humor, of course. The very quality she'd utilized to attract and maintain his interest…

"Lieutenant?"

Skoval blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings again. The young crewman, specifically, observing him with concern.

He smiled slightly, to express assurances that all was well. "Excuse me, crewman. I was distracted."

"Yes, sir. Are you exiting the lift here, sir?"

Oh. Indeed. He should probably exit the lift and enter the bridge, rather than standing still, staring at the air…

"Yes, of course." He said, uncomfortably. "Excuse me, Crewman."

Stepping onto the bridge, he found the crew there must have long since grown bored with their duties. As a necessity, Space Command had designated work shifts on _El'toraya _calculated with maximum efficiency in mind. And so they reflected roughly the six hour attention span one could expect from seasoned professionals. But as often as not, that projection proved an overestimation.

As in this case. The current bridge crew had been on duty for only five hours. And already the communications officer, V'Shone, had left her post to flirt with Kerol. And Sub-Lieutenant V'Shen was not monitoring the main screen, engaged in idle conversation with Crewman Sten instead.

Skoval frowned slightly. He would have preferred a greater attendance to duties, of course. But one couldn't really expect super-Vulcan dedication and performance _consistently_, even from as fine a crew as _El'toraya _currently enjoyed.

"Lieutenant Skoval." V'Shen said, having finally taken notice of him. "You have come to relieve me, sir?"

"Indeed." Skoval said, distractedly. He was watching the main screen and its orbital surveillance of the excavation site. Something about it puzzled him.

"Has something changed?" He asked, gesturing at the screen. "Something seems different."

V'Shen took a moment to examine the screen. Then squinted slightly, his brow furrowed.

"Hm." V'Shen said. "Kerol, bring up a prior view of the site. From significantly earlier."

The screen gave way, showing both overhead views. And, now with something to compare to, the slightly darker ring of sand around the mountain became obvious.

It seemed, in fact, almost to be growing darker as they observed…

V'Shone attempted to regain her duty station without drawing awareness to the fact that she had abandoned it. Which failed awkwardly, of course. But that drew Skoval's attention to the receiver she'd left on her console.

And both of them now recognized the mild buzzing issuing from it.

"Open that channel." Skoval ordered, sharply.

V'Shone tapped at the console quickly, recognizing the urgency that had suddenly descended.

And Major Tucker's voice erupted onto the bridge.

"…_orbital support immediately! Phase cannons, danger close! Respond, God dammit!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tau Eridani I-IV<strong>

T'Pol stared through the glass at the books. She was certain there remained nothing legible there at all, even if they could somehow be secured without obliterating them entirely. But they still posed a near unthinkable threat, with only that remote possibility.

"Koss, have you found anything?" She asked, turning her head slightly.

He continued scanning the area, moving carefully to ensure he missed not a centimeter.

"I have found nothing further, Captain." He reported. And he had been over the chamber twice, after all.

"Then let us focus on the device." She said, stepping away to the rear wall.

There the fifth picture on the wall, the one in the center, slightly larger than the others, had been discovered to be interactive. Or at least, it would have been, had the electronics that powered it survived the many centuries of neglect. As it happened the picture it currently showed had long ago been etched into the metallic plate once the device had eventually lost power and ceased functioning.

Removing the plate proved unchallenging, as merely touching it caused portions of it to break away and shatter softly on the floor. The electronics behind it were the source of their concern.

An interactive display of any sort, considering the obvious nature of the chamber, would be expected to hold information. And as the chamber seemed to have served as a museum or honorary exhibition of some sort, there remained a chance that some, or even all, of Surak's writings might have been available for review there.

In fact, considering the books themselves were inaccessible to any such supposed visitors, behind secured glass, it was relatively certain. They would surely have wished to review the material in the course of their visit, after all.

Koss scanned the interior of the device with excessive scrutiny, leaving nothing to chance. And soon confirmed her fears.

"The disk in the center would seem to be the data storage unit." He said. "It is difficult accessing the data remotely in this manner, as well as translating and searching the data for…"

"Is it there?" She growled.

"Indeed." Koss reported. "I have found multiple returns on three common phrases I deemed most relevant."

"Can you record the data remotely?"

Koss was surprised. "You do not intend to destroy it?"

"The disc, certainly." She said, frowning. "But not the data itself. High Command may wish to secure it."

Koss grimaced. "It poses an exceedingly unacceptable…"

"This may not be our decision to make, Koss." T'Pol snapped. "I _recognize _the threat. But we will contact High Command before taking action. Copy the data."

Koss growled with frustration and anxiety. But did as he was ordered, scanning the disc with as much attention as he could spare. Translating, categorizing and organizing the writings of Surak to his scanner's memory.

"You realize what has happened here, do you not, T'Pol?" Koss said, as he worked. "The inhabitants of this planet were swayed by Surak's errant philosophy. And they followed it to their destruction."

"That is doubtful, Commander. They were not Vulcan, and so this wisdom would not have been applicable to them."

"The results are obvious, T'Pol. This chamber establishes their regard for Surak's false teachings. And the death of this planet bears witness as well."

"Perhaps." T'Pol conceded. "But I find it difficult to believe it would necessarily destroy them. If they had been Vulcan, then of course. But an alien people, with an alien psychology…how would they have interpreted and implemented his wisdom?"

"I think you err in calling it 'wisdom'." Koss sneered.

"S'Task would disagree." T'Pol insisted. "Even he acknowledged it, and it led him to establish the teachings we follow today. However he may have fallen short of S'Task's greater perfection, it is logical to acknowledge Surak was wise."

"And yet S'Task killed him and drove his 'wisdom' into the sands." Koss insisted.

"This discussion is irrelevant." T'Pol said. "Whatever you and I may conclude, High Command must be consulted before the determination is made."

Koss had the data then. And held the scanner before him, grimacing in disgust. Clearly very close to simply grasping it forcefully and crushing it, whatever High Command might say about that.

But he handed it over to T'Pol with a snarl. Glad in the end to be rid of it.

* * *

><p>The damned things were coming up out of the sand by the thousands, so they just kept firing. A black wave of…he still couldn't tell what the hell they were…pouring up the mountainside and, thankfully, getting themselves channeled into the crevices and ravines along the way. So they could at least burn a few of them at a time with each sustained shot.<p>

The Vulcan's pulse pistols proved surprisingly effective, once T'Sen got smart and ordered them to tune them all out of whack. Then at least their shots exploded a bit when they hit, so the plasma splashed anything else nearby.

"What are these things?" T'Sen yelled beside him.

"How the hell should I know?" Tucker yelled back. "I told you people not to get off the damned ship, didn't I?"

One of the things managed to slip through the kill zone and skitter up on them. Just close enough that Tucker finally got a half-decent look at it before some engineer down the line exploded the thing.

It had slithered up like a snake, sort of. But…God, he must have been crazy or something…but it looked for all the world like somebody's spine. Like a glossy black spine, skittering around on little…bones sticking out of the sides of the vertebrae.

And three or four black filaments hanging off the front there. Wiggly ones, that flicked and snapped around, looking for something to be nasty to. Just in case anyone forgot the thing was supposed to scare the living hell out of you.

"Call the _El'toraya _again!" T'Sen yelled, her eyes wide as she kept firing. Trying to keep the things at bay. Keep them away from the shuttles.

Because they had _both _the shuttles. There was no other way out of here.

Tucker snatched the comm from his belt again. Still shooting one-handed, however badly that rendered his aim with the rifle. Because those damned things were getting closer. And more and more of them were slipping through.

"_El'toraya_! Requesting immediate orbital support!" He yelled, only hoping he could be heard over the _sound _of those things. "Phase cannons, danger close, 100 meters! Respond!"

Everyone kept firing into the mass. The black spiney things kept slithering loudly up the hill. His comm offered not a damn thing to say about the situation.

"God dammit! Answer the fuc-!"

The sky lit up. The crimson glowing finger of righteous Vulcan fury slamming down into the desert at the base of the mountain. Shoving hot wind and sand over their position, and throwing fused glass into the air like the whole world had just shattered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tau Eridani I-IV**

Two of her engineers were laughing and whooping down the line, so T'Sen felt justified in screaming a few times herself. The fight was proving terrifying and exhilarating. And while she hoped she would survive, she was nonetheless perfectly willing to risk death in order that she might enjoy the experience for as long as possible.

From the orbital phaser strikes occurring around the mountain, she judged that Subaltern Torin and Crewman Sten had performed with excellence in retuning the phasers for their current use. It would have been a difficult adjustment to make under far less stressful circumstances. She determined then that, should she survive, she would make notations of commendation in both of their upcoming performance evaluations.

Kerol, of course, seemed to be flying the _El'toraya _in keeping with current expectations. Indeed, few other pilots could have successfully performed the complex maneuvering, in low orbit no less, that would have been necessary. All four phaser banks were apparently being cycled in order to keep an almost steady stream of energy circling the mountain. That required precise maneuvering to face each of them toward the planet in turn, timed to coincide with their ability to cycle their next available discharge.

And all of that, she somehow knew beyond any doubt, was due to Skoval having taken command and enforced his will upon the bridge crew, in order to drive them to do so.

Still, despite the immensely stimulating combat and the swelling pride in her fellow crewmate's distinguished performance, duty required that she make an effort to evacuate. With as many of her subordinates alive as may be possible. Just as Skoval required an expression of her sudden, intense desire for him. So she made preparations, with some reluctance, to see to that.

"Major Tucker!" She yelled.

It was still necessary to yell, despite the ongoing bombardment having culled the threat significantly. Indeed, the noise inherent in the creature's mass movement up the mountainside and the near continuous orbital phaser strikes remained very disruptive.

"What?" Tucker yelled back, focused still on firing on the handful of creatures that managed to threaten them.

"Your MACO squad will hold this position! My people will fall back on my orders! Understood?"

"Go, go!" He yelled back.

"Somek! T'Val! You will fall back and take both shuttles to the air!" She ordered. "Hold position low above the laser drill support platform! The rest of you will fall back on my order! We will use the platform to gain high ground and access the shuttles! Go now!"

Somek and T'Val fell back immediately, sprinting toward the shuttles. And Major Tucker was suddenly at her side.

"I'm going after the Captain!" He yelled. "My men will hold until your people are clear!"

"No, you will stay here! I will go!"

"No time to argue! I'm…!"

"The Captain has ordered that you and your men not be allowed to enter the excavation, Major!"

Tucker spared her a full two second pause before ignoring her completely and dashing off for the tunnel. Which she was unable to respond to by pursuing him, as she would have intended, due to a relatively large wave of the creatures breaking through suddenly. So she entertained herself for the moment by destroying them, releasing excess emotion with a hearty scream of unadulterated joy here and there, as required.

* * *

><p>T'Pol noted the odd, rhythmic tremor that had started a short time ago, but since it hadn't seemed to escalate since then it hadn't provoked any significant alarm. As they were already moving to leave the site, she had intended to investigate the matter once they emerged. Still, she suspected it represented something that would be worthy of concern soon, so she would have encouraged Koss to move more expeditiously, but he spoke before she was able to do so.<p>

"T'Pol, I feel I must inform you that I intend to kill Major Tucker when we return to the surface."

Already in the process of pulling herself up and out of the chamber, to the floor of the first chamber above, she waited until she had regained her feet with him before addressing his statement.

Once properly stable, she sighed. Attempting to express long suffering and only mild exasperation.

"Koss, that will not be necessary."

"I respectfully disagree." He said. "Major Tucker and the other Humans have witnessed far too much concerning the recovery of this information. As it is, they must all be killed. However, I reserve Major Tucker's death for my personal execution."

T'Pol knew already. But she was compelled to ask nonetheless.

"Why, Koss?"

"To establish my intention to pursue your affections, T'Pol."

She was, of course, immediately gratified and immensely flattered. Enough that it was necessary to smile quite openly and allow a mild tremble to run over her.

"Koss." She smiled. "That is quite provocative, but I must…"

"_Captain!"_

Both of them startled at the sound of Major Tucker's voice echoing down the tunnel. And T'Pol had only a moment to reflect that the Major's timing could not have been more perfect.

In fact, while she had read about such situations…and perhaps viewed such things in various romantic media…she had hardly expected that they ever actually occurred. It had always seemed prohibitively improbable. A mere dramatization designed to elicit romantic and erotic responses in those viewing such entertainments.

But that was all the stray, unhindered thought she was able to experience before he was among them, clearly distraught at the intimate moment she and Koss were sharing.

And any hope of actually formulating and expressing a response of her own to the situation was immediately hindered by Koss stepping forward quite handsomely to kill the brave Human.

* * *

><p>T'Sen was able to determine the worst of the last wave had been destroyed. With Somek and T'Val having successfully brought the shuttles into position as ordered, it remained only to fall back to the tunnel and retrieve the remaining personnel there.<p>

While she was reluctant to do so, her duty was quite clear. And everyone had gone through some measure of trouble to see her orders through to completion. So she felt compelled to ensure their efforts were not wasted merely in the pursuit of her personal enjoyment here.

At least, not for more than an additional minute or two. Which she justified by allowing herself to perceive the small band of creatures pouring in from the left as a greater threat than they actually were.

Once they were destroyed, she took to her feet with a very well executed, skillfully delivered, scream of victory. Echoed by every other Vulcan in attendance, to denote their acknowledgement. She then sprinted for the tunnel, leaving the Humans to hold the area while her people fell back to the platform.

Inside the tunnel, with the stone walls only just beginning to reduce the ambient noise of the battle, it was nevertheless enough for her to detect what she had previously feared was now occurring below. Commander Koss and Major Tucker were engaged in the challenge for Captain T'Pol.

Thrilling, of course. And she would not have denied a significant swelling of envy for T'Pol's fortune, nor pride that her friend had so easily elicited such interest. But it remained a potential…perhaps even certain…threat to crew morale and the political interests of the High Command.

Entirely an unfair situation. That much was regrettably certain. But she was ready and willing to aid T'Pol in quelling the incident before it reached its logical conclusion. So she hurried forward as best she was able in order to do that.

* * *

><p>Major Tucker was down already, on all fours. One leg cocked and the other extended, in order to take to his feet quickly again, or dodge a further attack. But T'Pol could only feel crushing sorrow for his inevitable defeat. And the blood he spit on the ground, the result of the first strike to his face, moved her nearly to swoon.<p>

"What the hell…?" He choked, shaking his head to clear it…before glancing up sharply when he detected Koss coming in with a follow-up kick.

He dodged it easily, as Koss had been too slow and drawn back too far. T'Pol knew then that the challenge would go on, as it had in their own contest in the Ready Room. But, however heart-breaking it might be, his greater stamina would be no match for Koss. He was male and physically fit, and so his superior upper body strength allowed for far greater power in his blows than in her own.

Surely Major Tucker could absorb only a few, at best, before he was done. Perhaps as little as two. And then Koss would kill him.

And even the thought of that caused her to shudder slightly, entirely despite herself. With pride, with desire and with grief.

Tucker spit again, more blood for the floor of the chamber. Backing up warily now, on the defensive.

"Alright." He said sternly. "That's enough. I don't give a damn what that was all about, but we've got…"

And Koss charged forward, howling. Drawing back one fierce fist that would, T'Pol knew with perfect clarity, shatter whatever Human bone it landed upon.

Her knees threatened to buckle and she found herself drawing her clasped hands to her chest, as if she could somehow capture her _katra _before it might flitter away.

Tucker performed then, to her complete and utter disappointment, exactly the same maneuver he had used on her at the onset of their own conflict. He stepped aside, deflected the blow and compelled Koss across the chamber into the far wall.

It suggested some measure of superiority over Koss for the moment, and rendered him the appearance of foolishness and impotency in the process, but it had inflicted no actual harm. Indeed, her heart leapt in sympathy for Koss and she cried out lightly. Shamed for him that he'd been so humiliated.

But at least Tucker held on to his stature as a worthy opponent. One Koss would surely be tested against, before he was able to claim her.

And at that thought, her strength indeed left her. And she fell to her knees, completely undone.

* * *

><p>T'Sen arrived in time to witness Koss charge again from the wall, where Tucker had just redirected him. T'Pol was on her knees well beyond, her hands clasped at her chest and projecting her emotions without any constraint whatsoever.<p>

And she knew instantly that T'Pol had been won. By whom exactly had yet to be determined, as both men were still alive…but it had been done, regardless.

The sight of that, and the full sudden awareness of it, brought T'Sen to a stunned halt just inside the chamber. And she was completely unable to determine what she should do about the situation. Or that she could or should do anything at all.

It had nearly unraveled her as well.

But Tucker, she knew, couldn't possibly understand what was going on around him. What he had unwittingly found himself involved in. What T'Pol would surely have warned him of, had she been in any mental state at all that might enable her to understand any of this herself.

Tucker very likely didn't even fully realize his life was in danger yet.

So she screamed, without thinking or so much as deciding to do so.

"He intends to kill you, Tucker!"

Which registered with Koss not at all, distracted Tucker completely and brought her to T'Pol's violent attention all at once.

* * *

><p>Tucker jerked his head around at the panicked scream, not quite comprehending what T'Sen was saying…until Koss collided with him as a result. But it finally filtered through and made its way to whatever area of his brain designated to deal with such things by the time his back impacted the wall behind him.<p>

So, despite having the breath nearly knocked out of him, he immediately collapsed his legs and fell to a seat on the floor. Leaving Koss fumbling and off balance above, unable to defend in any way against having one foot yanked from under him and his weight shifted expertly aside. He flipped and landed face first, just out of range, on the floor.

Tucker was on his feet instantly, having just decided he didn't give a damn what exactly was going on here. He had to get these people out. And since Commander Koss had put himself in a position that including him in that made the entire exercise impossible…then to hell with him. He'd get T'Sen and T'Pol out instead. Koss wasn't his damned problem.

Which made him nothing more at the moment than an obstacle to doing his duty and getting these people to safety.

* * *

><p>T'Pol leapt to her feet when T'Sen cried out. Not in any form of reasoned mind enough to understand what she'd said, of course, and not caring anyway. Some part of her comprehended what T'Sen had screamed and knew it was warning directed at Tucker. And so a rival had appeared to interfere and lay claim to one of <em>her <em>men.

And so any semblance of sanity left in T'Pol's mind was driven out. There was nothing left at all of the person who was T'Pol a moment before. All that remained was the unbridled, insanely furious intention to ravage her rival. Until there was nothing left of her worthy of regard.

To remove her as a threat. To break and tear her, rip the flesh from her bones. Until there was nothing left of _her_.

The only thing then that could have possibly saved the Captain from that perfect collision of events, provoking precisely that series of individual Vulcan instinctive drives, that now led her to permanent and irreparable madness…would have been entirely impossible.

For there was nothing at all that could have occurred at that moment that could have distracted T'Pol from the demands of her blood. Nothing that could have shocked or startled her from her hysteria.

And yet Major Tucker accomplished it nonetheless.

He waited until Koss charged again, even as T'Pol was tensing to charge for T'Sen herself. Then he stepped aside and leveled the edge of one hand sharply against his oncoming throat. The combined power of the blow and the charge failed to crush the larynx, but managing to choke Koss nonetheless. Preventing him from responding as Tucker stepped behind and boxing his ears sharply with both cupped hands.

The sensitive outer ear and inner organ both suffered the same sudden high pressure, rupturing one and sending overwhelming pain through both. Forcing Koss to stiffen sharply, arching his back with a soundless open-mouthed scream.

Tucker followed instantly with a powerful downward stomp against his left knee, dropping Koss in time for him to step back and extend a sidekick to the base of his neck.

And so Koss fell in a heap, already dead.

Before T'Pol could do more than take a second breath.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tau Eridani I-IV**

T'Sen stepped forward decisively, to do what must be done. Despite having not actually decided to do anything at all. Indeed, she was still rather shocked at what she'd just witnessed and hardly capable of any reliably coherent thought.

But some part of her understood the situation and had made the determination of how best to respond. Something that had taken advantage of her inability to master the reaction it had recognized as most beneficial to all involved.

So as T'Pol sank once again to her knees, to clench her fists and howl wildly into the air…and Major Tucker turned his head to stare at her as if she'd utterly lost her mind…she stepped forward and picked up the phaser rifle that had been dropped to the floor some time prior to her arrival.

And, thumbing the setting on the weapon to stun, shot Captain T'Pol before she could recognize she posed a threat.

T'Pol slumped over unconscious to one side. And T'Sen continued aiming the weapon at her. Shaking a little and somewhat overcome with shock at all that had occurred, most especially the realization that she'd just shot her friend and Captain.

So being perhaps the least emotionally affected person in the room…other than T'Pol, who was unconscious at the moment…Major Tucker recovered first. Enough at least to speak.

He took a deep, trembling breath.

"We have to _leave_." He announced, as if everyone had overlooked that very important point.

Which T'Sen supposed was appropriate. It was indeed a very important point, which had seemed to have been forgotten in all the chaos of the past few moments. And, considering that, she was fairly certain that nothing that had occurred here, including her stunning the Captain, must have made any sense whatsoever to Major Tucker.

It was rather impressive, really, that he hadn't succumbed to some form of hysteria himself.

So T'Sen lowered the weapon, releasing it with one hand to swing it gracefully over to offer him. Trusting that he could remain somewhat in control of his senses for a while longer.

"I will carry the Captain." She said, breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Once the Vulcans had gained the platform and turned to provide some covering fire, Reed had Clemmons and Wilson high-stepping it for the platform themselves, with he hot on their heels a moment after.<p>

Fairly well hyped up on adrenaline at the moment, he was rather shaky but managed to scale the side of the support beams quickly enough to heave and roll over onto the platform itself. Up on one knee, he slid about and brought his weapon to bear, already firing on what must have been several hundred of the creatures that had taken advantage of their retreat to swarm over onto the ridge.

From their current position he was able to view the battlefield from a higher elevation and see much more clearly what had gone on. The continuous phaser strikes from the _El'toraya _in orbit were laying waste to tens of thousands of the things with each stroke. Which, considering the creatures were still gaining the ridge hundreds at a time, suggested their numbers must have increased exponentially since the strikes began.

It was immediately obvious they would have long since been overrun had the _El'toraya _not responded when she had. But it also drove home the point that those incoming orbital strikes were being distributed around the entire base of mountain, which suggested what he had already assumed and just not realized the significance of.

That the creatures were swarming the _entire _mountain, not just their position. From all directions. Including excavation site two, on the far side.

Reed jerked his attention away from the oncoming swarm below, looking behind him at the rough path Taylor and Garcia had used to follow the Vulcan engineers. He snatched his comm free and ceased firing, focused only on getting his men back to the line and ready to _leave_.

"Taylor, status!" He said, into the comm. "Report!"

For three agonizing seconds, there was no response.

"Taylor!" He said again. "Report your status!"

Nothing.

Then…

"_We are coming."_

Reed sighed sharply with relief.

"What's your status, Corporal?" He ordered.

"_We are coming."_

Reed frowned at the comm for half a second. What the bloody hell was…?

But when he looked back up at the path again, he could see someone had managed to scale the rocky debris at the apex and clamored down onto the path already. Two or three others were just beginning to emerge there as well, to begin climbing over themselves.

Sergeant Reed grinned. So Taylor and Garcia had been sharp enough to get the Vulcans moving right off, then. Which really wasn't any less than he should have expected…

…except the creatures were swarming around their feet over there all of a sudden. Sliding and skittering over the rock to fall onto the path, all around the men.

"Taylor!" Reed yelled, into the comm. "On your six!"

But…the creatures were slithering _around _them. Past them. Down the path without paying the men any attention at all. Even as the last of the Vulcan engineers climbed over the rocks right in the middle of the swarm.

Reed stared in shock for a moment before jerking his rifle to bear and began firing on the swarm coming down the path. Still intending to provide some cover for his men. Despite the little voice in the back of his head hesitantly suggesting that might not be necessary anymore.

"_We are coming."_

* * *

><p>Major Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Sen hustled up the tunnel as quickly as they could, considering T'Sen had an unconscious Vulcan on her back. But they arrived at the entrance and continued forward without hesitation, dashing out onto the ridge.<p>

Where Tucker slid, and T'Sen stumbled, to a grinding halt at the sight surrounding them. Hundreds of the glossy black creatures flowing up the ridge from the base of the mountain, and now down the path to the north as well. Quite a lot of whom were already swirling around to come at them from just a couple dozen meters away.

"Aw, _dammit_!" Tucker yelled, shrugging his rifle up on his shoulder and opening fire already. Still moving toward the platform while it remained relatively accessible, forcing T'Sen to stumble after him again before she and T'Pol were left behind.

From atop the platform Reed yelled out. "Cover the tunnel!" And all the fire on the ridge suddenly shifted to them, laying down a line of destruction to either side and describing an obvious path before them.

T'Sen found herself at the base of the platform before she realized it, with Reed waiting to offer a hand just barely within reach above. Tucker grabbed and heaved T'Pol from her shoulder before she was able to figure out who should have the privilege of escaping the horror down here first, though. With barely a groan of effort he had the Captain thrust somehow up over his head into Reed and two other waiting Vulcan's hands. Followed, to her surprise, by him grabbing her and compelling her up the support beams as well.

She barely managed to scramble hold of something and pretend to climb up before he might start tossing her about, too.

In all the chaos and noise, she was having a little trouble processing all the information coming in around her. Her perceptions beginning to fragment a bit, focusing swiftly and sharply on one thing after another, attempting to categorize all the incoming data. The bone-jarring sound of orbital phaser strikes impacting the ground beyond, the heat washing over her with each strike, the chittering sounds of a thousand horrors rushing forward on the mountainside…the smell of the Humans sweating with fear and exertion, the rustle of sand falling to the ground after being thrown free by a plasma blast, the sensation of her own breath rasping in her throat…

It was too much information, all rendered paramount by the stress she had failed to appropriately redirect in the course of all the recent madness. She suddenly wasn't able to correctly assess what required a response, nor initiate that response rationally even if she could.

But it was a common enough Vulcan defense mechanism. One her disciplines were prepared to deal with, once she recognized it. And so she focused her attention on one random thing. Focusing intently on it until she was able to regain enough control to begin exerting her will on her own thoughts again.

She focused on T'Pol, who had just begun rousing to consciousness on the platform beside her. Watched intently as all other senses quickly faded away…leaving only her pure focus on that one thing…quiet and vivid.

She watched as T'Pol came up on her elbows in silence, to stare groggily around here, confused. As she began to realize the situation, hearing and seeing things T'Sen remained unaware of…rising unsteadily to her knees to search around her desperately…until she found Major Tucker being pulled up onto the platform nearby…

Watched as something flashed blue on the periphery and the platform lurched…as T'Pol lunged forward to reach out…screaming soundlessly, no hope of saving him…as the platform suddenly shifted a second time and Tucker fell below and out of sight…

* * *

><p>T'Pol had rested on her elbows, prone on the hard surface she found herself laying on. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear the grogginess, she found herself assaulted by the awareness of everything that had occurred up to that point. Koss attacking Major Tucker, T'Sen's interference, the sight of Koss dead on the floor…all of which would have dominated her mind, had something else not shoved all of that violently aside and demanded her immediate attention.<p>

She was surrounded by Humans and Vulcans, all firing desperately out onto the perimeter…fierce shouts of victory and the thundering force of _something _pounding against the sands below the mountain…

Her focus sharpened instantly. This was a combat situation. And so she took to her knees to assess the matter.

All around and below the platform, a massive swarm of…_creatures_…were being held at bay by continuous weapons fire. The _El'toraya _apparently contributing with orbital strikes to all sides. Both shuttles whining loudly as they hovered nearby, prepared to drop only the meter or so required to grant them all a safe retreat…

T'Sen was there, staring at her, and Major Tucker…he was being pulled up onto the platform, away from the swarm closing in below him…

So both of them were safe, then. As well as the others already firing around her.

But several other Humans and Vulcans to the north, on the rough path there, had already been swarmed…though they seemed to be moving forward toward the platform, in the very midst of the creatures, without any difficulty…and raising their weapons…

Beginning to fire at them from there…

Bolts of blue plasma and red phaser beams impacting the platform…causing it to _shift_…

And Tucker slipping and falling out of sight…as she screamed his name and lunged forward to grasp him…but he was already gone…

On her feet instantly, she snarled and turned on the men around her.

"_Kill them!" _She ordered, jabbing one finger in the direction of the traitors firing on the platform.

"T'Sen!" She snarled to her. "You will hold this ground!"

And she leapt forward, without a second thought, out over the edge into the swarm below.

* * *

><p>Reed hardly needed to be told, having already witnessed Garcia, Taylor and every single one of the Vulcan engineers to the north suddenly begin firing on them as they stalked forward.<p>

He would have hesitated perhaps, but he knew instantly that their aim wasn't off. They were firing on the platform's support beams intentionally, in order to drop the lot of them down within range of the creatures below. And their aim didn't seem to have been effected by whatever had driven them to fire on them…

So he didn't think about it. He just issued the order.

"Switch fire north!" He yelled, already leveling a stream of fire at Taylor, dropping him first. Because he was their sniper and therefore the highest threat.

Wilson and Clemmons beside him switched their field of fire smoothly, leaving the Vulcans to figure out where they were going to shoot on their own. Neither questioned the order. Because Reed was in charge and they didn't have time to waste on little things like questioning why the hell their own teammates were shooting at them. Or why they were shooting back.

But neither of them fired on Garcia. Which Reed supposed was understandable. So he did so himself, and killed him as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tau Eridani I-IV**

Major Tucker landed on his back, knocking the wind right out of him. Which was vaguely funny, considering that Vulcan psycho back there hadn't managed that even when he'd lifted him clear off the floor and slammed him into a wall.

It was just temporary. It'd pass in a minute. It was just his diaphragm objecting to all the recent abuse, spazzing out and refusing to do its job for a while just to get the point across. Didn't stop him from panicking a little because he couldn't breathe. Or from dropping his rifle either. Both things being pretty damned inconvenient considering where he'd landed.

The spiney critters were all around him. Barely out of reach in some cases. And thank God for whoever that was up there that was still shooting, keeping them at bay. Because he had to catch his breath, get up and get _out_.

Of course, fragmentation and splash from the plasma bolts so close at hand wasn't exactly comfortable either. Hurt like hell when they popped him now and again. But the main thing was that _he couldn't breathe!_

He arched his back and tried again to pull some air in, succeeding not at all, before finally starting to roll over on his stomach in the hopes _that'd _get things going. And if not, at least make a good start on the 'get up and get out' thing. Even if he couldn't breathe.

Maybe he could make it back up on the platform and just pass out there or something.

He reached out desperately, still focusing on taking a damned breath, to get that rifle back before the critters got it…

…and couldn't believe that he was so shook up and shaky that he knocked the thing right out of his reach.

_Somebody up there, give me a break! Just let me get…!_

Something thumped next to his head. A pair of thin-soled boots he was kind of surprised he recognized. So he took the hand offered him in order to pull himself back to his fee. Because maybe he could _breathe _again up there…

And with a sudden catch, he did. Taking a mighty gasp he drew every bit of air he could into his lungs. Even though it hurt and he really wanted to cough it right back out again…and even though he shut his eyes and staggered back a little, focused so fully on nothing more than breathing…with all those black spiney critters running around…but that didn't matter yet, because he could _breathe _again…

"We have to go!" T'Pol shouted, right next to him. And she had his phaser rifle, which was damned nice of her. Nice enough that he decided to go ahead and let her hang on to it for a minute, since she was doing a pretty good job of keeping the critters back. Hell, he was barely standing up right now.

A glance over his shoulder showed the platform was somehow way too damned far away. He hadn't just fallen the hell off it, pretty spectacularly it seemed, but it looked like it had shifted away lopsided for some reason. Which wouldn't be that big a deal except most of the critters seemed intent more on trying to swarm up the thing rather than just going ahead and eating the two of them instead.

Enough of them were _trying _to get at them that it kept T'Pol pretty busy…but they were already pretty thick around the platform's supports…

So he got his head in the game and snatched T'Pol's pulse pistol from her side so he could start pulling his weight around here.

The critters weren't having much luck piling on top of each other to get high enough to gain the platform…but that wasn't the sort of thing you took for granted…

He and T'Pol were almost three meters from the platform themselves, maybe less than two from the battery housing…which was a nice jump from that overhang Wilson had perched on earlier…

"Sergeant!" He yelled, as loudly as he could. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Major! Come on!"

Tucker didn't spare Reed a glance or so much as another yell. They had to get _out_. So he sprang forward, right on top of one of the critters there and jumped _up _onto the battery housing. It was about chest high, enough to hold them off for a good while if he could just make it…and he was desperate enough that he kind of impressed himself with how quick he scrambled up there.

He was pretty glad to see T'Pol follow right behind too, not leaping around so much since she was trying to shoot _and _move…but he was ready when she spun around and held out an arm for him to lift her up.

And she may have been a little heavier than she looked, but the girl could _jump_…he hardly had to do much more than steady her a bit so she didn't jump _over _the thing…

And she could _throw_, too. Because the second he reached high and out to try to pull himself up on that overhang just out of his reach…she literally grabbed his ass and slung him halfway up there one-handed.

After that he was pretty happy with how well his half-baked escape plan was going. Pulling her up with him was easy enough and they found themselves almost four meters off the ground in no time. Away from those things below and standing atop probably one of the highest points on the mountain.

T'Pol didn't waste any time, turning her back to him and pushing up against him a little. She was already firing at the critters coming around, finding every which way they could to get at them up there. He took the hint and put his back to hers, tossing plasma at everything that looked like it was going to come from the _other _direction.

And they held them off for a good long while. Long enough for everyone else to leap aboard the shuttles before the platform collapsed under them. And long enough for Reed or T'Sen or whoever to get one of those shuttles turning around to pick them up.

He focused on shooting then, letting the shuttle focus on getting itself the hell over there so they could _get out_. Those spiney things were quick, once they start moving. And they were sure as hell moving, considering he and T'Pol had suddenly become the only thing left on the mountain for them to go after.

And damned if that crazy-ass Vulcan wasn't _laughing _back there…

"This is very stimulating, isn't it?" She yelled. And he could _hear _the joy in her voice.

And, really, hell. He had to laugh, too. Because, yeah. Maybe he'd never _admit it _or anything…but it kinda was.

"You havin' a good time back there, darlin'?" He laughed back.

"Indeed!" She yelled. "We can kill them all!"

"Yeah, okay! But how about we get the hell out of here instead of that?"

"Yes! The shuttle is coming!"

"When it gets here, you hand me that rifle and get your…!"

"No! You will go first!"

"No, you get your ass on the…"

"You will go _first_, Major!"

_Aw, for the love of...!_

"I'm not gonna…my job is…just get on the damned shuttle, Captain!"

"I will help you get on the shuttle!"

"Dammit, are you listening to…?"

"Stop arguing and _go_, Major!"

A quick glance confirmed the shuttle had finally drifted in enough to maybe jump on. If he took his focus _off _keeping the critters back. Which would leave the Captain wide open for the damned things to just crawl right over her.

So he wasn't about to do all that. He turned to snatch that rifle away from her instead, and toss her contentious Vulcan ass on the shuttle like he damned well told her…

But, besides jumping and throwing, she was more agile than he figured, too. Because she did both those things at once. Grabbing him one-handed, jumping a full meter closer to the shuttle and using her momentum to toss him head first right through the door.

He did bang his head pretty hard on the far wall, though. So maybe she'd misjudged the throw just a bit...

Once he shook that off he dropped her pulse pistol and dove for the door, where he and everyone else in the shuttle with a free hand to spare reached out to pull her in.

* * *

><p>Once Major Tucker was fully through the door of the shuttle, T'Pol slung the rifle at her feet. Partly to get both hands free to ensure she could devote all her efforts to joining him. And partly in the hopes of impacting the creature curling around her leg that she might knock <em>it <em>loose.

Once she'd grasped the first hand that came within reach, and began pulling herself in, at least five other hands had appeared to grab and pull her as well. So it was some relief to her, knowing there was little chance the she would slip and fall from the shuttle, as she had rather come to expect would be the case.

There were two of the creatures on her already. Leaping, it would appear, from atop one another to reach her before she escaped. One clawing its way painfully up her back. The other, on her leg, slipping and falling away. So perhaps she'd managed to hit that one with the rifle after all…

But all told, despite the outrageous events that had occurred since their arrival on the planet, the current situation was quite agreeable to her. The creature on her back could be dealt with momentarily, perhaps with some minor injuries at worst. The crew aboard the shuttle were surely already preparing to do so once she was safely inside.

It certainly presented the more acceptable alternative here. Falling back into the large swarm immediately at her feet was indeed less preferable to dealing with only _one_…

Pulling forward and falling into the shuttle, the creature still painfully dug in at her back, she almost didn't feel the sting at the base of her neck. She had been entirely overcome with desperate relief for a moment. Enough that it took some effort to redirect appropriately.

When she finally acknowledged that the creature had bitten or stung her in some fashion, it was already too late.

Because she abruptly felt nothing else at all.

Though she did remember…

Indeed, she found she suddenly remembered _everything_…


	21. Chapter 21

…_the thrill and awe of the discovery. How it might impact his people's future. That they were not alone in the universe. That others must be out there, like this one, waiting to greet them. The bright and golden promise the future suddenly held for them all. With dedication and resolve, and the impetus of that awareness, together they could ascend to the stars to find what kindred souls and great mysteries awaited them. And even now, before that day might come, the knowledge this one had brought to their world. Knowledge that need only be…_

Pain lanced across her chest, bringing awareness for a moment. Focus eluded her and the blurred sights and muffled sounds in the shuttle caused her to shut her eyes again, to stop her ears…

"Captain!" Tucker was yelling. "Focus, right here! Come on, darlin', look at me…!"

She couldn't look. There was too much. Her mind racing and swelling with…

…_sadness, that her mother refused to understand. Suppressed immediately, leaving only the purity of reason and logic. Perseverance was required, in the interests of promoting The Way. Eventually, logic would prevail and her mother might yet come to see the wisdom of the choice she'd made. Indeed, her father had been swayed, joining her this very night in the oratorium to hear the teachers speak. He had glimpsed the promise The Way offered, and the necessity of it. If they were to be worthy of the stars, all the people must be…_

Pain again. Blurry vision, distorted sounds. She drew back, pulling away. Trying to awaken again and escape this disturbing dream.

"Captain! Just try to open your eyes…damn it, what's the problem back there? Just get it _off _her!"

An uncomfortable dream she couldn't escape from…but then she did, waking again…

…_along the walkway overlooking the public square. His armor uncomfortable in the heat but at least granting him protection and an intimidating manner in the presence of these reprobates. Not that it would matter, he was disgusted to admit. They were entirely fearless, the whole crowd of them. Just standing there, cold and emotionless, unmoved when some in the crowd lunged out to strike at them. Even when stones were thrown anonymously by passersby to draw blood from them. Still they chanted in that disturbing way. Demanding…what, equality? Respect? For them? It was a joke. A strange, horrific joke he could barely comprehend._

_He cursed the spaceman then, who'd brought this terrible curse on them all. This thing that spread like a cancer through the people, claiming more and more of them every day. __Perhaps the crime rate had fallen dramatically in certain areas. And perhaps these people proved to be productive enough in their duties, requiring little maintenance from his department…but they were strange and disturbing. They terrified the people and the people lashed out in return. Of course they did! And they still continued to gather, spreading the disease wherever they could. Bringing the contamination that had effected their minds out into the streets. Where the weak willed and easily swayed might be contaminated! He wished bitterly that the legislators had passed the resolution to exile these…vermin. At least there would have been some hope of curbing the spread of this thing._

_But they had not, and so he resolved to join the other men tonight. To attend the meeting these wretches intended to hold in the gardens. Perhaps he could discern what it was about this Way they droned on about that was so enticing. Maybe, somehow, understand it a little. So that he could serve his people and protect them from it! He had no concern that he might be persuaded, as so many others seemed to have been. He was no gullible fool like those below and he would not so easily be…_

"…safe? Are you sure? Because it's her damned nervous system, T'Val!"

Muttering in the background, irritating in the darkness. Motion and sensation forcing her back. Back, back away from the dream…

"She's going under! Can you do it again? No, _just do it!"_

…_of a new technology, promising mastery where they had faltered before. It was clear their people were not naturally capable of following the path. And as the day of ascension grew closer, it became all the more important that they should be prepared. _

_How would those wise ones among the stars greet them? If they showed themselves inferior, unable even to reach consensus? Unable to unite all their people on the same path? Would they not be shown unworthy of taking their place among the stars, in light of their failure to achieve perfection?_

_Perfection must be achieved before they ascended. They all agreed on that point. So the logical path was quite clear. The physicians would go forward with their development and then all the people would be…_

Pain jolting through her body, forcing her into awareness of…

…_the horror she would otherwise have felt at her daughter's screams. The pain, of course, would pass and be of no account once the process was complete. She would be one with them, as she should be. So she held her down, firmly, to prevent unnecessary injury, and placed the unit at the base of the neck. Held it there as her daughter struggled and pleaded. Until it was done, and she was one with them at last. Until she had been…_

"…healed. Indeed, it should have little impact…"

"Then do it! What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Redirect your frustrations, Major. T'Val is capable…"

…_of burning life from the planet. A futile attempt to resist. They massed in every city, in every province. Dominating and absorbing every component. Many burned and were destroyed but it was entirely irrelevant. They were only units, individual and disposable. The mountain would fall soon and the last of the people would be…_

"…dosed with that stuff. T'Sen, get on that side and you hold her the hell down. You ready, Suvoc?"

"I am ready. Hold this, Major, while I prepare…"

…_the device for launch. It was the next logical step in their ascension to perfection. Their organic components had long since decayed and there remained no further source of distinctiveness available. So as the construct ignited and began to raise its colossal mass into the atmosphere, they had already begun to move through the debris. Down, down through the refuse of their world to seek the natural components that might promote continued function. Perfection awaited them among the stars. It need only be sought and gained, however many millennia that might require. _

_For them, the units left behind on the surface, there was only continued function. The others would seek out new components and continue to improve. Until perfection was achieved and all had been…_

"…awake, Suvoc?"

"That is difficult to say. The impressions I gather through touch are chaotic at best. A significant amount of information has been forced upon her mind. Too much for her to maintain, as she is unable to store or process it without the benefit of the construct remaining attached."

"I thought you said it was _good _we got the damned thing off, doc."

"Indeed. But until the foreign data is filtered out, her mind will remain entirely focused on…"

…_movement on the mountain. New individuals there, probing at the remains. The call went out and the collective gathered, preparing to take another step toward perfection. These, too, would be..._

"…where you can hear me here. Because I'm gonna feel pretty stupid if you can't. But you know, T'Sen dragged Skoval off to her quarters yesterday. And Suvoc's got them locked in there for the next while. I guess I don't need to tell you why. Which kinda leaves me running your ship for you. Doesn't really matter, so don't get excited. None of the folks around here will do a damned thing I tell 'em to anyway. I guess I oughta get some of T'Sen's people to route the bridge in here, though, if I'm going to be keeping you company all the time. But that'd just leave…"

…_the one attempting to escape. They leapt, before it reached the craft preparing to transport it to the larger vessel waiting in orbit. Digging a claw into the unit already slipping from its leg, they were able to gain purchase in the material covering it…moving upwards toward the access point…driving the neural interface through the flesh even as it vaulted within the departing craft…finding and establishing a connection…communicating, overriding, dominating. Until it had been…_

"…assimilated." T'Pol whispered.

"Uh…doc?" Tucker said.

"Stand _aside_, Major Tucker." Suvoc snapped.

T'Pol tried to open her eyes, confused at the odd nature of this memory. Realizing then that her eyes were closed and something awaited her experience beyond the boundaries of her mind.

"Take it easy, Captain. Everything's fine. You're safe, so you take your time coming around."

That was comforting. Although she was uncertain what she was supposed to be maneuvering around. She didn't feel capable of significant migration at the moment.

So she rested for a time, relinquishing consciousness in the pursuit of regeneration.

* * *

><p>Someone was grasping her hand. That at least seemed to provide a point of reference to gravitate towards as she reactivated…and helped her to realize as well that it was her confusion she'd been advised to circumnavigate previously.<p>

She recognized that her eyes were open and visual stimuli was available for processing. So she noted and identified the various components in the area, as well as their relevance to the collective…

"Hey, there." Tucker smiled. "How yah feelin'?"

T'Pol stared, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" She asked, rasping slightly.

Tucker grinned. "Just askin' how you're feelin', Captain. Don't hurt yourself or anything."

T'Pol consider the query…

"I feel cold." She whispered.

Tucker chuckled. "Well, that's probably because you're stark naked under that sheet."

She searched for the relevance of that.

"Why?" She asked, finally.

"'Cause you're in the sickbay. And Suvoc seems to think it's logical."

That proved difficult to process...

But he was smirking at her. Which suggested...

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't peek or anything. I even threw a blanket on yah one time but Suvoc got snippy about it."

She stared, doubting.

"Doc said it made his job easier or something."

"It promotes efficiency." T'Pol grumbled. "But the room temperature should be higher."

"Or I could just get you a blanket."

"That would be agreeable."

"Might take a minute. I bet I'll have to wrestle Suvoc for it before he'll…"

"I'm very uncomfortable, Major." She glared.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Not that you can anyway."

She growled.

So he left to retrieve a blanket.


	22. Chapter 22

**_El'toraya  
><em>Vulcan orbit**  
><strong>(Nine days later)<strong>

T'Pol sat at her desk, considering the data on the scanner she held. It was a thoroughly engrossing read, with a multitude of momentous implications dependent entirely on the decision that confronted her.

But that decision would wait for a proper consideration later, however. She expected Major Tucker to arrive soon. And that was a different matter entirely.

The door chimed.

She turned to regard it dispassionately, after taking a moment to put the scanner aside and affirm she was prepared to greet the Major.

"Enter." She said.

The door opened, the yellow haired MACO officer entering casually to offer her a nod.

"Captain." He said, strolling in to stand before her desk. "Got our orders, Ma'am. We're shipping out back to Earth as soon as General Hanson gives the clear. _Endeavor's _picking us up on Vulcan when they come around."

T'Pol nodded. "I understand."

Tucker gestured regretfully. "Kinda hoped you could convince Admiral Soren to approve that public relations thing. Give us a ride home, maybe shore leave on Earth. I know that would have gone over pretty well."

She offered no opinion on that.

"Well, I mean…" He said, grinning. "If you folks could manage not to pick any fights or blow anything up."

"I'm sure it would have proven difficult, but manageable." She said, smiling slyly.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Can't say I would have minded either way, though."

"Indeed?" She said, somewhat surprised.

Tucker shrugged, wandering off to examine her office aimlessly while he spoke.

"Well, I don't think public opinion on Earth has all that much impact on Vulcan anymore. So…while it'd probably be better all around if you folks didn't raise a little hell in Las Vegas anytime soon, I guess it'd still be funny as hell if you did."

T'Pol snorted. "Perhaps. And I admit some pleasure at the thought."

Tucker looked back in surprise now. "Really?"

"Indeed. Humans are easily disturbed. Which can often prove entertaining."

His eyes narrowed at that, fairly sure she was referring to him somehow.

"Hm." He said.

"Major." She continued, rising from behind her desk. "It occurs that if you await the _Endeavor _on Vulcan, you should have time enough to participate in some manner of shore leave yourself."

Tucker smiled grimly. "Yeah. Thought about that. Probably not the best idea, Ma'am."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow inquiringly as she approached.

He shrugged. "We lost some men, Ma'am. I image you'd just end up with a couple of MACO raising hell in _Shi'Kahr_ or something. And public opinion is still pretty important to _our _superiors."

"That is unfortunate." She said, standing beside him now as they both gazed at the pictures on the wall. "I would have enjoyed offering a tour of the Fire Plains. Or perhaps a visit to _Mt. Tarhana_."

"I saw it, actually." He said. "Back on my last tour with the _Patton_. It was really something."

"My home is near _Shi'Kahr _as well." She said.

Tucker was quiet for a moment, seeming still to examine the pictures on the wall.

Then he dropped his head and sighed.

"Look, T'Pol." He said. "You know I kinda rehearsed this whole…thing I was going to say here but…"

She turned her attention to him then. She hadn't been observing the pictures any more than he had, anyway.

"You're a hell of a woman." He said seriously, looking at her. "Probably the most…interesting I've ever met."

She arched an eyebrow at that, smirking slightly.

"Well, now, I've met a few that were pretty interesting." He insisted.

"I would imagine." She snorted.

He grinned at that. "But fact is, you've got 'em all beat. Can't say I've met anyone like you, Ma'am."

He shook his head a little and turned away, to wander the room aimlessly again while she observed.

"I, uh…to be honest…thought about maybe getting to know you better. Maybe…see, the thing is…"

And he spread his hands at his sides helplessly. "I kinda can't get around the fact…well, it's probably just not a good idea."

T'Pol's eyes flittered as she busily redirected the hurt of that.

"I see." She said, quietly.

"Don't get me wrong." He rushed to explain. "I meant what I said…"

"Major Tucker." She assured. "There is no need to explain."

"Well, I just don't want you to think…"

"I understand." She said. "You fear that you are not up to the challenge."

Tucker did a double take at that, confused.

Then stared a bit.

Then squinted at her slightly.

"You're…joking with me, right?" He asked, hesitantly.

She smirked smugly. "Perhaps."

He snorted, in obvious relief. "See? That's what I'm talking about."

She stepped forward comfortably, smiling in return just enough to put him at ease.

"Major Tucker, I have enjoyed working with you." She said. "And your company off duty has proven enjoyable as well. So if you find yourself visiting Vulcan anytime in the future, then I invite you to contact me then. I will offer a tour of the Fire Plains…or my home, as you prefer…at that time."

Taking that for what it was worth, he hesitated only for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"Alright, Captain." He said. "You can bet I'll do that."

Smiling affectionately, to be sure he remained comfortable, she nodded vaguely toward the door.

"I recommend making your escape while you can, Major." She said, leering. "Before I change my mind."

He chuckled then and nodded. And made his way to the door.

But, as much as she would have preferred to leave it agreeably at that…

…she found she had to know. Whatever the risk of destroying everything she'd done since he declared he had no further interest in her.

"Major…" She said, almost despite herself.

"Yeah?"

She didn't raise her head to meet his eyes, though. That would be too much, she knew.

"Please feel free to answer honestly…" She began. And struggled for a moment to put into words what she needed to ask.

"I'm just not Vulcan enough, T'Pol." He said suddenly.

And she raised her eyes to his.

"I guess…it's just as simple as that." He said, his voice heavy with regret.

And then he was gone.

T'Pol was silent for a time, staring at the empty space where he'd stood only a moment before. Until a single hitched breath betrayed her failure to channel her grief with perfect mastery.

When she was able, she returned to her desk to sit quietly for a while. Exercising the disciplines her father had taught her. Turning grief to resilience, pain to strength, regret to a greater resolve.

Emotion, essentially, to discipline.

Then she rose again, taking the scanner in hand that she'd previously put aside. And across the room, at the waste receptacle that led down to the reclamators, she stood for a time considering the data it displayed.

Considering whether the wisdom she'd recovered from the ruins would better serve the Vulcan people there or here. Reprocessed into base materials in the reclamators of _El'toraya _or returned to the Vulcan people that waited to cheer her victorious return on the homeworld below.

And she considered the matter carefully before she made her decision.

With great deliberation, and for a very long time.

* * *

><p><em>That's all folks.<em>

_This one kinda broke my heart, though._

_- Mary :(_


End file.
